


血肉之躯

by shirleyariki



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Eating Disorders, Gay, M/M, Murder, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slut Shaming, Tarsus IV, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyariki/pseuds/shirleyariki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者注释：标题来自一首叫做Human的歌曲。我看过一个Jim相关的视频，觉得这首歌非常适合这篇文。<br/>这篇文来自3DBabe1999的一个求文梗：<br/>Jim爱上Spock，但是当Jim告白的时候，Spock以所谓的乱交为由认为Jim配不上他并拒绝了Jim。<br/>Jim在童年时期经历过虐待，还有Tarsus IV事件带来的创伤，这些导致了Jim患有饮食紊乱症。<br/>Jim害怕被抛弃，而Spock在Jim和别人调情的时候会嫉妒。<br/>Spcok最终会意识到自己的错误。<br/>Bone非常有保护欲。<br/>故事开始于STiD之后。很虐但是作者保证会HE。</p>
<p>译注：<br/>人名和地名我会保持用英文。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 第一章：告白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Bleed When I Fall Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333593) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> 作者注释：标题来自一首叫做Human的歌曲。我看过一个Jim相关的视频，觉得这首歌非常适合这篇文。  
> 这篇文来自3DBabe1999的一个求文梗：  
> Jim爱上Spock，但是当Jim告白的时候，Spock以所谓的乱交为由认为Jim配不上他并拒绝了Jim。  
> Jim在童年时期经历过虐待，还有Tarsus IV事件带来的创伤，这些导致了Jim患有饮食紊乱症。  
> Jim害怕被抛弃，而Spock在Jim和别人调情的时候会嫉妒。  
> Spcok最终会意识到自己的错误。  
> Bone非常有保护欲。  
> 故事开始于STiD之后。很虐但是作者保证会HE。
> 
> 译注：  
> 人名和地名我会保持用英文。

“我们的五年任务开始多久了，Bones？”

Bones看着自己黑色咖啡杯对面的Jim，脸上带着医师模式的审视。一个Jim察觉到越来越多出现的神色——特别是对着Jim。

“五个月。”

“才这么久啊。”Jim带着夸张的叹息问道。

“五个月两周五天四小时十四分三点二秒。”

Jim眨了眨眼：“真的？”

Bones咧嘴一笑：“当然是我编的，是不是听起来很像那个地精？”

Jim大笑：“有那么一瞬间。看起来他对你的影响比我想象的还大。”

“想都别想。”

Jim戳了戳鸡蛋。“我得跟负责合成器的人好好谈谈，这东西太恶心了。”

“恶心也得吃。”

Jim做了个鬼脸，但是还是叉了一口。

“对了那个地精跑哪去了？平时不都跟你一起么。”

Jim耸耸肩。“不知道。我早上去问他要不要在值班前一起吃个早饭，他没有应门。”私底下Jim怀疑Spock是不是跟Uhura一起过夜了。他试图不要多想，因为那会使他心绞痛外加胃翻滚。

说着Uhura进了食堂，走向合成器，不过她孤身一人。拿到食物之后，她瞥了一圈然后瞄准Jim和Bones坐的这桌。

“早上好。”Uhua欢快地打招呼，放下装着水果和麦片的餐盘。

“早。”Jim回答道。

他们继续闲聊了一会，直到Bones离开前往医务室——走之前交待Uhura盯着Jim把鸡蛋吃完——然后扔下Jim一个人跟Uhura待着。有她身边时Jim总觉得有点尴尬，特别是他们两个人独处的时候。因为——呃，他爱上了她的男朋友。虽然这也不是他自己能控制的事。

“话说Spock在哪呢？”他问道，把话题转向他的最爱——Spock。他意识到自己有点过度纠结，类似于“我对于Spock怎么想你对于Spock怎么想这些还能更多点吗”这样的自怨自艾。

Uhura扬起眉毛，“我怎么知道？你比我还更有可能知道吧。”

Jim皱眉道，“哈？你为什么这么说？”

她不做声瞪了他一会，说：“你真的不知道？”

“知道什么？”

“我简直不敢相信他没有告诉你。”她用手撑着下巴，“Jim，Spock跟我分手了。几个月之前就分了。”

“几、几个月之前？到底几个月？”

“五年任务刚开始不久。说实话更早之前就该完了。”Uhura摇了摇头，“我一直以为他告诉你了。或者干脆说，你怎么没自己看出来？”

“自己看出来？怎么看？”

“你真的一点线索都没有？”Uhura伸臂拍了拍他的手，仿佛试图缓解语调中的尖锐。“因为，难道你不觉得如果Spock有女朋友他会跟她而不是跟你待在一起吗？他所有的时间都跟你在一起，Jim。更具体点说，你能想象我会允许我的男朋友跟你而不是跟我自己约会吗？”

Jim觉得自己脸红了，“我们没有约会。”

“你知道我的意思。Spock和我现在只是朋友，这样对我们都好。我仍然，爱Spock，但是事实上他不是个好男友。”

“这样吗？”

Uhura微笑道，“他不是浪漫型的。而且跟人说话的时候不懂得斟酌。我不认为瓦肯人跟人类非常相配。”

“但是他母亲嫁给他父亲了。”Jim指出。

“她是个圣人。相信我。”

Jim叹了口气。那么Spock也没跟Uhura在一起，好几个月了。但是却一个字都没有向Jim提起过。他不知道自己该对此有何感想，不过老实说他有点不舒服。

她捏了捏他的手，Jim抬起头。

“Leonard说了你得把鸡蛋吃完。”Uhura提醒他。

“嗯，好哒。”他点点头一口一口吃完。

******

 

在去舰桥的路上，Jim回了趟自己的寝室，走向衣柜。他从里面拉出来一个他藏起来不给任何人发现的包。他怀疑甚至帮他打扫房间的文书员都不知道这东西的存在。他希望她不知道。他在包上用了一个老式的锁。他掏出钥匙打开锁，伸手从包里掏出一个小盒子。这是他们上次途径某个星球时买的，里面装着当地产的饼干。Jim拿出四个方形饼干塞进嘴巴。他快速的咀嚼下去，放松地闭上眼。

他坐在寝室的地上，手摸着肚子。他并未好好品尝饼干，吞得太快来不及尝。尽管如此他还是得吃。Jim盯着盒子里剩下的饼干。他上次买了二十盒，要趁人不注意把它们拿出来可不是件容易的事。他现在只剩下十盒了。他的手颤抖着，又拿出四块饼干塞进嘴巴。

*****

 

“你今天极度安静，舰长。”Spock坐在椅子里对Jim说道。3D象棋隔在两人之间。

“有吗？我不是故意的，”Jim站起身，“还要茶吗？”

“是的。”

Jim给Spock倒了杯茶，然后给自己倒了杯热巧克力，上面还加了棉花糖。Spock好奇地抬起一边眉毛，但是什么都没说。

“早饭时没看到你。”

“有几个实验要观察动态。”

“哦，好吧。说得通。”

过了一会，Spock宣告道，“将军。”

“该死。”Jim笑道。Spock看起来相当得意，Jim的心为此一紧。他真是无可救药了，Spock如此美丽，拨动着Jim的心弦。每一点思绪都让他笑得更欢快。

“嗯，所以你现在没跟Uhura在一起了，”他听到自己突然冒出这么一句。他立马想狠狠踢自己一脚。

“没有。”

“你没提起过这事。”

Spock顿了一下，喝了口茶，“这是必需的吗？”

现在Jim觉得自己像个傻瓜了，“不，不是必需的，当然不是。”

“这件事不影响我的工作表现，我认为也不影响上尉的工作表现。”

“是的，我知道。但是你说过我们是朋友，对吧？”

“是的。”但是Jim注意到Spock的肩膀突然绷紧了。

“朋友会交流类似的信息，一般来说。”

“我认为我跟谁有亲密关系是我的个人隐私，舰长。我认为没有任何规章要求我公开此类信息，我也认为对此话题的交流是不合时宜的。”Spock冷淡地说道，“即使是跟你。”

 _嗷。_ 好吧，这话说得够清楚的了。

“无意冒犯，舰长。即使对于普通朋友瓦肯人也是尊重隐私的。”

Jim眨眨眼，舔了舔嘴唇。 _普通朋友。_ 可真是越来越棒了。

“我并未感到被冒犯，Spock。我只是觉得我们应该不止是普通朋友。”

“只是遣词用句的差异罢了，舰长。并非我们友情深度的真实反映。”

Jim点点头。喝了一口热巧克力。他不明白自己为什么觉得必须说点什么，说实话。但是他就是闭不上嘴，真该把它缝上。

“也许我觉得不止是友情。”Jim轻声道。

“舰长？”

“你，你知道的，嗯，事实上，我爱上你了，Spock。”

回应他宣言的是一片沉默。Spock什么都没说，一声不吭，只是面无表情地瞪着Jim。Jim的心跳得极快，快到他怀疑是不是要心脏病发作了。

他想说点什么，随便说什么都行。能不能把刚才那句收回来？Jim不知道。他只知道自己快速跳动的心脏，随着Spock持续的沉默而支离破碎。

“一般而言人们对此会有点反应，Spock。”最终Jim咽下苦涩，开口说道。上帝啊他干了些什么？

“我无法回应你的感情，”Spock说道，Jim觉得他不该坚持让Spock开口回答的。“你是我的朋友，也是我的指挥官。但是无论从哪点看，你在我眼中都并非理想的浪漫关系伴侣。”

Jim的大脑进行了切换，若非如此他可能会泄露某些荒谬的情绪。他知道如何切换，从他还是个小男孩开始他就深喑此道。

“瓦肯人重视贞操。但是据我对你个人历史的了解你并不重视。你——直截了当说的话，舰长——很淫乱。你是我最无法想象的理想配偶人选。”

Jim默默听着这些话，他耳朵嗡嗡作响，脑袋抽搐，心脏仿佛被插了一刀。他强迫自己忘记痛苦，专注于他脑海里的热带岛屿。在那里没有任何人能伤害他。在夜里他可以躺在岛上凝视星空，沉迷其中。

“舰长？”Spock的声音将他拉到现实。他一直在说话但是Jim完全屏蔽了他的声音。

Jim努力假装出一个微笑，“别担心，Spock。没事。”

“我无意冒犯你。”

Jim想着如果Spock想要冒犯他的话还能多残忍。但是他决定不再多想。现在唯一重要的事情就是Spock不想要他。他对Jim一点兴趣都没有。句号。

“你没有冒犯到我，真的没事。我们继续做朋友，对吧？”

“我希望如此。”Spock轻声说，“我并没有很多朋友。”

“你还有我。”Jim喝完他的热巧克力，然后站起身。他转身看着他藏着那个包的衣柜，攥紧拳头。

Spock在他背后站起来，“我该回去休息了。我觉得自己有所疲惫。”

Jim点点头，舔了舔嘴唇，“我也是。晚安，Spock先生。谢谢你陪我下棋。”

Spock一离开，他就打开衣柜拿出更多的饼干。在他意识过来之前，就已经吃掉了两盒。

 


	2. 第二章：最好的朋友

“我们躲在这里干嘛？”

Jim瞟了眼Bones，他正站在娱乐室角落Jim所在的小桌子旁。Jim故意移走桌边的第二把椅子，以确保其他任何人都明白他只想独处。

他常用的伎俩在Bones身上当然是不管用的。

“我没有躲。”

Bones从另一张桌子那抓了把椅子过来坐下,“我们现在本来应该在吃晚饭。”

“是吗？”

“今天是周二，我们总是在周二一起吃晚饭。但是你不在自己的寝室也不在食堂。你可真难找，没有电脑帮助的话。”

“抱歉，Bones。我肯定是忘记了。”

Bones盯着Jim看了几分钟，什么都没说。“你看起来像失去了自己最好的朋友一样。”

“你就是我最好的朋友，我没有失去你对吧？”失去Bones这个想法令他手掌发汗，心口涌上一股恐慌感。

“就算你想也不可能。”

Jim试着微笑，几乎就要成功了。

“发生了什么我需要知道的事情吗？”Bones追问。

“比如说？”

“我不知道，”Bones承认道，“但是你这幅鬼样子肯定有什么原因。我昨天见你的时候你还好好的。”

“你有没有想过，你明白有些事情，完全确信。但是等你真的去验证自己想法的时候，发现自己并非真的明白。”

“你在打什么哑谜。”

Jim摇了摇头，“我干了傻事，Bones。”

“这次又干啥了？”虽然难以察觉，但是他的声音难以置信地温柔。

“我对，对Spock告白说我爱他。”

Bones，值得表扬的，一点都没有吃惊。Jim觉得Bones可能知道他的感觉，因为Bones无所不知，即使他从来没有直接告诉Bones他无可救药地爱上了Spock。Jim觉得Bones可能已经猜到了，所以Jim认为Bones吃惊的是他会对Spock坦白自己的感情。对此Jim自己也觉得吃惊。

就像是，当Spock跟Uhura在一起的时候，Jim能私底下幻想Spock其实是想要自己，只是他不愿意伤害Uhura。类似这样的感觉。但是发现他们已经没有在一起好几个月使Jim泄露出自己也许还没有准备好泄露出来的感情。见鬼，他永远都不可能准备好。可是现在已经覆水难收。

但是即使在他最狂野的梦里面，他也不会想象Spock跟他说他配不上Spock，跟他说他只是个肮脏的荡妇。当然，他没有使用这样的字眼，但是基本就是这个意思。

“Jim？”

Jim发现Bones一直在说话，但是他又神游到自己脑袋里面了。“抱歉，你说什么？”

“我问你，后来发生了什么？”

“噢。”Jim低头看着桌子，“他不爱我，也永远不会爱我。并且觉得这是个可怕的主意，基本上来说。”

Bones皱眉道，“他这么说的？”

“是的。瓦肯人重视贞操，还有叽里呱啦别的什么。荡妇Jim对值得尊敬的Spock而言是个灾难。主旨差不多就是这样。”

“狗娘养的。”

Jim叹了口气，“我真不该开口的，老毛病。”

“话说你受了什么刺激突然去告白？”

“我发现他和Uhura已经分手好几个月了。”

Bones轻哼一声，“我早知道了。”

“真的？好吧，多谢提示。”

“说真的，我以为他告诉你了。”

Jim揉了揉太阳穴，“显然我们连好朋友都算不上。”

“你跟Spock？”

“唔嗯。我也是昨晚才发现。对Jim Kirk而言真是一个美妙的夜晚，货真价实。”

Bones做了个鬼脸。“接下来你准备怎么办？”

“什么都不办。假装什么都没有发生过，我觉得这样对每个人都好。”Jim在自己PADD上戳来戳去，“我们现在正前往七号空间站，明天某个时间到达。我们需要增加补给，包括医学补给。做好准备。”

Bones点点头，“知道了。我们现在去食堂晚饭吧。”

“我现在真的不饿。”Jim说。实际上他已经饿得要命了。但是反正他永远都觉得饿得要命，这感觉对他而言一点不新鲜。“而且食堂人太多了。”

“担心会撞上那个地精？”

Jim忍住没畏缩，“也许吧。”

“那去我寝室吃吧。”Bones说着将Jim从座位上拉起来。“然后你早点上床休息。你看起来累坏了。”

“谢啦，Bones，你最棒啦。”

“这还用的着你说。”

*****

 

和Bones吃完晚饭，Jim输入密码回到自己寝室。他本来该淋个浴，但是老实说他实在懒得去，于是决定等起床再去淋浴。早先他收到Spock的邮件问他是否有空下棋。当时他跟Bones在一起，懒得回复。于是现在他一边脱掉上衣一边打字回复。

_抱歉，Spock_ _先生。晚上跟Bones_ _在一起。JTK_

Spock可能会将“在一起”理解成另一个含义，也许他可以换一种说法，但是说真的，Spock对他的性生活有什么看法又有什么关系呢？他已经说的很清楚他对Jim没有那方面的兴趣了。

他走到合成器面前瞪着它。他刚刚吃了烤鸡，青豆和沙拉。他甚至还吃了一块蛋糕作为餐后甜点。但是为什么他还是很饿？也许再来一杯咖啡？但是现在已经很晚了，他不想晚上通宵不睡。

Jim挑了一张卡插进去，又一块蛋糕出现了。他抽出卡，然后又插进去两次，又拿出两块蛋糕。他在桌边坐下来将三块蛋糕全部吃完。他的胃因为这些糖分咕咕作响，但是他装作没听见。他还想再吃一块但是强迫自己起身走向自己的床。

“电脑，关灯。”


	3. 第三章：无需温情

也许一个人过夜的好处就体现于从噩梦中惊醒的时候，Jim深思。他的双手抓着急速起伏的胸口，肺部刺痛不已。他抬起手臂擦去满头大汗。

没错，一个人过夜的好处就是不用向别人解释自己为什么尖叫着惊醒。不怕把别人踢下床，或者抢走被子，不会有人看到嘴角的口水。Jim唯一需要担心的就是上气不接下气。

他从床上爬起来，梦见自己死掉之后不可能再接着睡下去了。又一次，这样的梦自从他出院以来已经越来越少了，但是仍然时不时冒出来，提醒Jim他只是血肉之躯，只是个人类。

而这正是Spock唯恐避之不及的东西。

有些东西——或者说有些人——实在不是他现在愿意想起来的。

他光着脚走到卫生间去尿尿。Khan事件后他们对Enterprise的一大改进就是他现在有自己的私人卫生间了，不用再和自己的大副共用一间。这个好处在最近几天体现得尤其明显，他可以安全地躲在浴室里大哭而不用担心吵到瓦肯人。

当然并不是说他真的有躲到浴室大哭什么的。他没有，绝对没有。

他尿完洗手，然后回房间穿好衣服。

梦是个奇妙的东西，它可以是旧事重现，也可以是完全和事实相反。比如说他刚刚做的那个梦，他死了，没错，但是他没能救下Enterprise和自己的船员，因为Khan在Marcus的船上把他杀死了。在那之前他让他眼睁睁地看着Enterprise被炸毁。

操！这梦太糟糕了。

理智上他清楚这一切都不是真的，即使如此他仍然吓坏了。但是他忍受不了一个人被困在寝室里。Jim离开寝室走向升降机。他现在要么跑去舰桥然后突然冒出来把船员吓尿——他干过这种事而且还附赠毫不在意的微笑——或者他也可以放过他们去瞭望甲板透个气。

出乎Jim意料的，他并不是一个人。

“上尉？”

Uhura回头看着他，吃了一惊。她双臂抱在胸前，看起来疲惫不堪。

“舰长，我没有听见你进来。”

“抱歉，我以为这儿没人。”

“睡不着？”她问道，声音轻柔，关注着他的表情。

“噩梦。”

“是吗？老是做？”

“有时候。我想死过一次的人都会这样吧。”死过一次还有其他一些Jim不会跟任何人说的原因。跟死亡相关的噩梦是最安全的借口。

“我从来没有细想过那些。”

他佯装微笑，“谁会想那些呢。你呢？怎么跑到这里来了？”

“我睡不着。我有时候会有睡眠问题，差不多就是失眠吧。”Uhura叹气。“这就是为什么我有时会半夜监听到奇怪通讯。以前如果有这样的麻烦我会去找Spock。他一般不介意被打扰，因为据他所说，他们需要的睡眠时间比人类少。”

想到她曾经跟Spock拥有过自己不被允许——永远也不可能——拥有的亲密关系，Jim的胸口有那么一瞬间炸裂，但是他选择无视。

“那么现在？”他问道。

“现在，当然不可能这么做了，不是吗？”她咬了下嘴唇然后瞥了他一眼。“其实我有点吃惊你没有跟他在一起。”

Jim笑了，即使听起来会像是苦笑，管他的。“我？为什么我会跟Spock在一起？”

“我以为——好吧，你死的时候他哭了。我从来没有见过他那样。当你处于恢复期时他一直陪在你身边，我斗胆说，像疯魔了一样。”Uhura摇了摇头，“我以为也许他爱的人是你。”

“我？不，对此他表达得非常清楚。如果你是因为这个跟他分手的，Uhura，那你就大错特错了。”

“这并不是唯一的原因。但是……等等，他跟你说他不爱你？”

“没错。这么跟你说吧，我把心窝子掏出来给他踩了几脚。他跟我说我是他最无法想象的理想配偶人选，说我是个放荡的婊子，配不上他这个纯洁的瓦肯人。”

她瞪大双眼，抓紧胸口。“噢，Jim。我希望他这样的想法不是我造成的。”

“怎么说？”

她眼里出现泪水，“我跟他说过你的学院生活，还有我们相遇在酒吧那晚的事，那些谣言。很早以前的时候。我，我甚至不知道我干嘛那么说。”

Jim叹了口气然后摇摇头。这一切都已经不重要了。Spock是个聪明人，无论Uhura跟他说过些什么，他理应有自己的想法。

“没关系，真的。我不认为这事跟你有什么关系。或者，即使有，关系也不大。”

“对不起。”她给了他一个拥抱，试图安抚他。但是这对Jim而言太过了，太他妈过了。

Jim将她推开，也许力度还有点大。“别。”

“Jim……”

“我处理不了这种温情，Nyota。这太过了。你有一丁点意识到要坚持着不崩溃倒下有多困难吗？友善、拥抱什么的对我而言太过了，太他妈过了。我不能。”

她点点头，“好吧，其实我想我能理解你说的这些。”

“谢啦，我，我得去喝点咖啡什么的。待会见，好吗？”

“好的，舰长。”

他跑到食堂，里面只有一个人坐在角落里，手边放着个杯子。

经过几张桌子Jim走向合成器，然后注意到有张桌上放着之前就餐者没有清理掉的东西。有几个餐盘放着吃了一半的三明治，还有几碗几乎没被动过的水果。

Jim攥紧拳头盯着这些食物。他们是否清楚？他们是否清楚饿到胃部开始自我侵蚀的痛苦？他抓起那几碗水果然后全部塞到嘴巴里，几乎嚼都不嚼就吞了下去，把剩下的东西吃了个精光。

他瞟了眼角落那个人，似乎完全没有注意到Jim。他又迅速地把剩下的三明治吃完，然后重重地坐下，心中满是羞愧和厌恶。

他到底是怎么了？做出这样的事情？只比动物好上那么一丁点。他强行咽下喉咙里溢出的胆汁，拿了杯咖啡然后迅速离开。

 


	4. 第四章：横插一脚[注1]

Jim觉得自己的饮食问题终于得到控制了。这是自从空间站回来之后度过的最圆满普通的一天。他想办法在那里的店铺买了些容易保存的食物填补他的包。如果食物供给出什么问题的话，Jim也万无一失。这种保险令他如释重负。

他一边等Spock一般摆放好棋盘。今晚将是自他灾难性的告白以来第一次跟自己的大副独处。在空间站他们被迫相处了不少时间，不过都有旁人在场，所以Jim得以维持自己一如既往的舰长形象。

这是个考验，他希望自己不会搞砸。

他从合成器那里拿出一杯咖啡。他晚餐吃得非常丰盛，牛排、土豆加上配餐沙拉。他一定会没事的。

他差点就取消了惯例的象棋之夜，但是如果那么做就会让Spock察觉到他们之间并不是像声称的那样一切正常。Jim无论如何都不想要这样的结果。

门铃响了，他甚至来不及稳定自己的呼吸就叫道，“进来。”

通常，在过去，这个时候他应该已经脱下制服换上更休闲的衣服。运动裤，T恤之类的衣物。Spock则不然，他永远都穿着制服，即使穿了几个小时也毫不动摇。

然而这一次，Jim淋过浴然后穿上干净的制服。他绝对不会向Spock显露任何脆弱。

Spock走进Jim的寝室，穿着一如既往。镇定自若看起来也一如既往。头发纹丝不动，瓦肯面具一般的脸上毫无表情。

Jim觉得自己演技超群，因为他知道自己展现给Spock的笑容跟以前一样完美无缺。“嘿，想要点茶吗，Spock？”

“那将是可以接受的，舰长。不过我可以自己来。”

Jim让他自己去合成器拿了杯茶，Spock不需要他时刻照顾着。他在象棋桌前坐下。

正当Spock端着茶杯转过身来的时候，Jim的门铃又响了。

“进来。”Jim条件反射说道。

门打开，进来的是Bones。

“对不起我迟到了，Jim。医疗室那边有事，Probst少尉烧伤了手指。”

“严重吗？”

“够严重的。”Bones和明显吃惊的Spock擦肩而过走向合成器。“你好呀，Spock。”

“医生。”Spock看向Jim，“我不知道你跟医生有约。”

好吧，其实他并没有。Jim完全不知道Bones为什么在这里。Bones肯定知道自己哪个晚上会跟Spock一起下象棋，他甚至曾要他取消掉这个。但是Bones现在跑来的原因？Jim毫无头绪。

“我猜Jim肯定忘记告诉你我会加入你们小小的象棋之夜了。”Bones欢快地说道。他端着咖啡再次从Spock身边擦过。

“你会下象棋吗，医生？”

“噢，不会，上帝啊，当然不会。无聊得要死。我就是来围观闲逛的。”Bones一屁股在旁边的沙发坐下。

“闲逛？”

“唔嗯，跟我的伙计们，”Bones微笑道，“别在意我，你们玩你们的。”

Jim真想立刻亲Bones一口。好吧，当然并不是真的要亲。不过，天呐，他真的想要亲。

Spock一边担心地望着Bones一边坐下来。Jim微笑着，这一次是真心的。他移动了自己的卒。

“Jim，在空间站的时候跟你说话的那位上将是谁？那位女士？”

Spock的目光转向Jim，光靠想象Jim就知道他的大副在想什么。有必要吗？Jim才不在乎。

“Finch上将。其实她跟我妈妈在学院时期是室友。”Jim解释道，“她很友善，我跟她很多年没见了。她有几个跟我同龄的孩子。她向我问起妈妈的事。”

有趣，Spock绷紧的肩膀以肉眼可见的程度放松了。Jim甚至不明白为什么。Spock有什么好在意的呢？

“你一般会赢多少轮，Jim？”Bones压着手肘倾身问道。

“我不知道，忘记数了。”

Bones哼了一声，“我打赌地精知道。”

“如果你说的地精，医生，是指我的话，那么答案就是我们的棋局到现在为止是舰长赢10次，输15次。”

“你们已经下过25次了？”Bones摇了摇头，“比我强多了。”

“Bones。”

Bones从沙发上爬起来俯身看着棋盘。他伸出一个手指指向Jim的棋子，“你应该移动这一个。”

Spock的两只眉毛都不赞成地抬起来，“我以为你不懂象棋。”

“我可没这么说。我说下棋无聊得要死所以我不玩。我可不是傻瓜。”

“即使如此，你给予舰长建议这样的行为也是不合时宜的，且不论你不可靠的智商。”

“他刚刚是不是对我的智商提出了质疑？”

Jim克制住不笑出来，“他是对的，Bones，快坐下。”

Bones嘟嘟囔囔地回到自己的座位。

他移动了Bones刚刚说的棋子，然后朝Spock露出一个完美的微笑，“将军。”

“啊哈，现在是11对15了。”Bones咯咯笑道。

“对不起，Spock。”Jim道歉道，“再来一局？”

“我不这么认为，舰长。我更愿意在你没有因医生的存在而分心的时候下棋。”

Spock站起身的时候Jim只是笑了笑，“随你便啦。晚安，Spock。”

Spock不确定地朝Jim眨了眨眼，最后只是点了点头就离开了。

Jim转向Bones，“到底怎么回事？”

Bones给了Jim一个“你在说我吗”的眼神，然后从口袋里掏出一个瓶子，“现在扫兴鬼已经走了，我们来一瓶吧。”

“你故意惹Spock生气，别否认。”

“就故意了怎么地？”Bones耸肩问道。他站起来从Jim桌上拿出玻璃杯。“Spock可以尽管吸我的……呃，算了。”[注2]

Jim傻笑着接过Bones递过来的酒杯，咽下一口，“爽。”

“爽就好。这个可让我在空间站放了不少血。”

“合法的？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得我不会想知道的。”Jim又咽下几口，痛苦地察觉到Bones一直盯着他，眼睛都没眨一下。“干嘛？”

他的朋友哼了一声，“别用那个爱荷华无辜样糊弄我。我是什么人啊，Jim，我知道你很难受。”

“Bones，我又不是第一个告白被拒的人。”

“我不管别人，你不单单是被拒了，你是被Spock拒绝了。撇开你爱那个傻瓜瓦肯人爱得多惨不说，只有上帝知道为什么，但是你不得不每天面对那个冷血混蛋。这跟在酒吧被人拒绝可是两回事。他,天天跟你面对面。”

“我知道，”Jim轻声说，“我会熬过去的，Bones。”

“你可以把他调走。”

Jim痛苦地吸了一口气，“不，我不能那么做。不行。再也看不到他？上帝啊，Bones。光想想我的心脏都打鼓了。”

“好吧，放松，放松。就说说而已。”

“说说都够糟了。我能处理好这些的，Bones。”Jim深吸一口气，“这一切我都能处理好。”

Bones皱眉道，“你这话什么意思？”

“指挥，Spock，所有我面临的问题。Pike曾经说过我没有准备好，我不会让他的话成真。”

“不会成真的，而且没有人能承受所有问题，Jim。你得让自己歇口气。”

Jim摇了摇头，“我歇不起。”

Bones叹了口气然后站起来，“把剩下的喝完然后睡觉去吧。你又没有好好睡觉了，是不是？”

Jim做了个苦瓜脸，“噩梦。”

“那么又是，死亡之梦，或者……”

Jim跟Bones说过Frank，虐待那些事，性虐那些事。Jim那些都都抛到脑后了。想得更多的话他就得藏在角落尖叫，淹死在自己的眼泪里了。

“就是死了死了那些事。”

Bones捏了把他的肩膀，“你在这里，你没有死。告诉你的下意识记住这点。需要我给你点什么帮助入睡吗？”

“算了，我没事。”他将Bones送出房。Bones离开了，Jim额头顶着门。

不能软弱，Jim。不能软弱。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]原标题是friend blocking。Friend blocking是指一个人的室友、同学、亲戚或者别的什么关系的人在你试图跟别人发展友谊的时候横插一脚。有点电灯泡的意味。比如说A跟B见面，A的室友C突然跑过来然后抢走了B的注意力。  
> [注2]我们都知道Bones想说的是SMA（=W=），不过说了一半把那个ass咽下去了哈哈 *doge脸*


	5. 第五章 终夜无眠

Jim是被医疗器械的声音弄醒的。当他挣扎着恢复知觉的一瞬间恐慌扑面而来，他急于知道自己在哪里。

“舰长，你醒了。”

他的视线有点模糊，然后才慢慢恢复。这个声音……

“Spock？”

“是的，舰长。”

他的意识浮浮沉沉，恍然回到另一个医疗室，一个已经被掩埋已久的地方。

他倒吸一口气坐起来。

Spock的手抚上他的胸膛，让他躺回医疗床。

“发生了什么事？”Jim用嘶哑的声音说。

Spock低头盯着他，他的眼睛意外地流露出Jim无法估量的情绪，他显然不在状态。

“你在企图救Sulu上尉的时候掉下了悬崖。”

“操。好疼。”

“我不感到吃惊。你断了几根骨头。McCoy医生医治了你的骨折和割伤，但是你身上还有挫伤。”

Jim强迫自己把注意力从疼痛转移到别的什么东西上去，“Sulu呢？”

“他没有受伤。”随着这声宣布Spock的下巴轻轻地绷紧了些，仿佛Sulu没有受伤使他觉得困恼。

Jim吸了一口气。

“你感到疼痛。”

“也不是很严重。”Jim撒谎道。

“我去找MoCoy医生。既然你已恢复意识，我没有必要继续待在这里。我将返回舰桥。”

Jim点点头。他现在只想来点什么能止疼的东西，立刻。

过了一会Bones出现了，低头关心地看着Jim。“欢迎回来，Jim。”

“谢啦。”

“Spock说你感到疼痛。”

“唔嗯。”

Bones拿出一个无针注射器。“这个应该能止痛。”他拉开Jim的医疗袍将药物注射到Jim的肩部。

Jim长吁一口气，“好多了。”

Bones微笑着扒了扒Jim的头发，“我会再给你一分钟。”

“然后？”

“然后我就要开训了。”

Jim畏缩一下，“饶了我吧。”

“你他妈的到底在想些什么？你应该朝Sulu吼一声而不是自己上去把他推开。他本来有充足的时间自己挪开的。你差点死了。”

Jim在Bones探照灯一般的眼神中挪开视线。“也许那样才更好。”

“什么？”

“上帝啊，Bones，难道你从来没想过也许我他妈的就是找死？”

“看着我。”

“Bones。”

“看。着。我。”

Bones声音里有着Jim无法忽视的严重性，他的视线回到他的朋友身上，后者看起来快要气爆了。

“只要我还在这儿你就不准死。听懂了没有，James Kirk？”

“Bones……”

“不。你给我听着。只要我还剩一口气，你就不会死。我决不允许，听懂没？”

Jim忍不住微笑，“懂了。”

“你们这对笨蛋。”Bones嘟囔着。

“我和Sulu？”

“不，你个傻子。你和Spock。”

“哈？”

“我不知道你们俩怎么回事。你昏迷不醒的时候他一刻也没离开这里。你被传送回来时他坚持陪你来医疗室。结果你醒来不到一分钟……他就像兔子一样溜了。”

“可能怕我会对着他情绪失控什么的。”

“Jim……”

“我已经放手了。”

“放个屁。”

Jim决定是时候换个话题了，“我什么时候能离开这里？”

Bones沉下脸，“你疯了吗？”他举起双手，“算我没问，我知道你就是个疯子。”

“我受不这里，我会抓狂的。我在自己寝室里也能养伤。”

“你的医护问题我说了算，你知道吧？”

“你已经治好了我的骨折还有割伤对吧？”

“没错。”

“然后你也给我注射了止痛剂。还有什么需要在这里完成的？”

“你需要休息。也需要监护。”

“我在寝室里你也能监护我。而且我寝室里更安静些。你可以将我限制在那里什么的，”Jim停顿了一下，“短期之内。”

“你必须在这里过夜。”

“Bones……”

“就一晚，Jim。然后你可以回寝室再待24小时。不准再讨价还价。”

“我讨厌这里。”

“你本来就不该来这里。”Bones回道，“如果你需要的话我可以给点东西帮助入睡。”

Jim感到反胃，安眠药？见鬼，不要。他青少年时期已经被喂过太多这类药物了，那些用来控制他，逼迫他的东西。他当时不愿意要那些玩意，现在也不需要那些玩意。

“不，不吃那些我也能睡着。谢啦，Bones。”

“如果你确定的话。”

Jim点点头，“我确定。”

Bones关掉灯，用毯子将Jim裹起来。“睡吧，我早上就放你走。”

******

 

_“你真是个漂亮的小东西，不是吗？”_

_修长的手指摩挲着他的下巴，指甲几乎陷入他的皮肤。_

_“哦是的，多么讨人喜欢。你的眼睛……非常独特。你多大了，孩子？”_

_Jim_ _瞪着罩在他上方的胡子男。他的双臂被压在床上，双腿也动惮不得。这个男人眼冒精光。_

_“13_ _岁。”Jim_ _喃喃道，声音颤抖着。_

_“这么年轻，这么美味。”男人的另一手沿着Jim_ _的大腿向下滑去。“你完全符合我的需要。你叫什么名字？”_

_“Jim Kirk_ _。”_

_男人咧嘴一笑，“我的育种项目再也找不到比你更完美的了。”_

_“育，育种？”_

_“是的。”修长的手划过他的大腿，移到Jim_ _的双腿之间，“但是我想我需要先验验货。”_

惊醒的Jim用力吸着气，力气大得几乎哽咽。他快速坐起来，肺部剧痛。

“舰长！Jim。”

“Jim瞪着双眼环视医疗室。灯亮了起来，Spock在病床边，镇定自若得近乎禁欲。

“Spock？”

“是的，舰长。需要我吧MoCoy医生找来吗？”

Jim摇摇头，“不，不需要，我没事。我很好。只是，只是做了个噩梦。”

“你刚才在哭。”Spock轻声说。

“呃，因为很可怕。”Jim躺下去，“不过你为什么在这里？”

Spock挪动了一下，“MoCoy医生告知我他将留你过夜，我想来确认你的安好。”

“那么你也看到了，我很好。”

“你在讽刺。”

“开什么玩笑。”Jim咕哝着。

“如果你不欢迎我待在这里……”

“不，”Jim叹了口气，“对不起，我只是……我也不知道。”

“噩梦使你心绪不安。”

Jim笑出声，这笑容跟高兴一点都不沾边。“也可以这么说。”

“你愿意跟我说说吗？”Spock提议道。

只是他从来没跟 _任何人_ 说过。

“还是不要吧，”他佯装微笑，“已经记不清了。”

Spock抬了一下头，“你感觉如何？是否还感到疼痛？”

“只剩一点钝痛了，我忍受得了。”Jim挥挥手，“你去忙你的吧，我没事。”

“很好，舰长。我假设你还会继续入睡。”

“嗯，当然。嗯，没错。”

“那我就此告退。”

Spock一走开，Jim就再次坐起来，将病床床头调高。

他的床边放着一把椅子。奇怪。也许是Bones之前来检查他的时候坐的。Jim笑着想起溺爱他的朋友。

Jim叹了口气，好希望自己手上有本书读读。他当然不可能再入睡。


	6. 第六章：宇宙万物之重

被Bones限制于寝室闭门养病意味着拒绝访客。不过这也没什么差别，反正Jim也没打算邀请任何人来和他玩耍，起码他现在已经不这么干了。放在以前他搞不好会找Spock来玩，不过那是在Jim称之为“重大错误”的事件发生之前。也许他们已经跨过了那个尴尬的阶段恢复挚友关系或者其他什么他们应该拥有的关系，但是Jim并不真心相信事实如此。他就是不信而已。他已经不是以前那个Kirk，Spock也不在是以前那个Spock。

但是像这样独处——即使这样他终于有空把该搞定的报告完成——使他更容易滑入自己的脑内世界，而那可不是个好地方。

有好一会而Jim就这么站在自己寝室中央，盯着衣柜。他不想打开衣柜拿出那个除了自己以外不需要提防任何人发现的包。他攥紧双拳。

他的房门打开，Jim转身惊讶地看到进来的是文书员Janice Rand。

这位金发女士看起来像他一样吓了一跳。“噢，对不起，舰长。我以为您不在房内所以准备过来整理房间。”

“我需要在寝室闭门养病。”Jim解释道。他有点不自在，相当不自在，因为虽然他衣着整齐，但是他只穿着运动裤和T恤，而不是制服。这样看起来太休闲了，而且Jim也承认，她过于漂亮了点。

“对不起。”她脸红了。

他挤出一个微笑，“没关系，没什么大不了的。”至少现在还没有。只是他觉得有点孤单还觉得有点傻兮兮的。“要不你坐下来跟我聊聊天？”

Rand眨眨眼瞪着他，“舰长？”

“呃，我是说，跟我聊聊你的家人什么的。我一个人待在这儿有点无聊。”

“噢。”她微笑着点点头，“当然可以。”她把手上的袋子放在靠近门口的地上走向Jim的沙发。正准备坐下的时候她转身问Jim，“需要我为您倒一杯咖啡或者茶吗，长官？”

“我来吧，你想要什么，文书员？”

“蔓越莓果汁？”

Jim微笑，“马上就来。”他给自己拿了杯咖啡，给她拿了杯果汁，然后和她一样坐到沙发上。这不是个好主意但是他猜自己已经可悲到这个地步了。他不能——也不会——对她做什么的。不管某个瓦肯人怎么想，他还没有不称职到那个地步。

接下来的一个小时Jim听着Rand告诉他她的家庭和人生的点点滴滴，他适时地提问鼓励她继续说下去，但是内心深处他疲惫而枯萎。他不该待在这里，被关在自己寝室里，因为心碎而逐渐凋谢。在此时此刻，他觉得Pike是对的，他确实没有准备好。而且他不知道自己真的有可能准备好。

Rand文书员站起身来，“我真的得回去工作了。等您不在了我再过来，舰长，来整理房间。您的床单该换了。”

“好吧。”他忍住没有站起来送她出去，那样太像约会了。所以他一直等到门在她身后关上才走向衣柜。

他想都没有细想就打开了柜门伸手拉那个包。因为放在最里面，所以他不得不俯身越过衣柜里的其他东西才能拿到。他俯身下去，臀部朝上，T恤移到了腋下。

“舰长。”

他仓促地直起身，速度太快使他的头撞到了柜门然后一屁股摔到地上。他眯着眼向上瞅着Spock，后者站在那儿低头盯着他，双手握在背后。

“操。”他揉了揉脑袋。

“你需要医疗救助吗？”

“不。”Jim绷着脸，“能不能别他妈的像这样吓我。”

“抱歉。刚刚我看到文书员Rand离开你的寝室，所以我断定你醒着并且接受访客。”

Jim叹了口气，意识到Spock在这儿的话他不可能拿出自己的存货。他挣扎着站起来，发现Spock上前想帮他。“不，谢啦，我自己能行。”

“你最近受了伤，也许你应该行为更谨慎些。”

_也许你该把你的瓦肯脑袋浸到马桶里去。_

Jim露出一个和解的微笑，“也许你说得对。有什么事情吗，中校？”

听到Jim使用自己的军衔，Spcok明显地僵住，“我来确认你的安好。”

“啊，好吧。除了撞到的头和摔到的屁股有点疼以外，我很好。”

Spock点点头，“看到文书员Rand离开你的寝室我很吃惊。”

Jim耸耸肩，“她有其他事情。”

“我的意思是，一般她会在你不在的时候过来。”

“哦，是的。嗯，行为不当，第895643条例什么的。”Jim不耐烦地摆摆手。“我们只是聊了会天。当然，并不是说我需要向你解释我跟自己船员的互动什么的。”

Spock又僵住了，“当然不需要。”

他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“你看，对不起……”

Spock靠近一步，“你的头很疼。”

“嗯，我跟你说了，我撞到了头。”

Spock抬起双手伸向Jim的额头，“我知道缓解疼痛的方法……”

Jim摇摇头，“不。”他从Spock探求的手指下挪开。此刻他最不希望发生的就是皮肤心灵感应，然后被这个心灵感应者发现自己对他堕落的感情。“我没事。有事我会去找Bones的。”他当然不会，绝不。

“如果你确定的话。”Spock反而看起来非常 _不确定_ ，一副茫然又尴尬的样子。看起来完全不像平时的Spock。

Jim硬挤出一个微笑，他的下巴都因此开始疼起来了，“我非常确定。”他打了个哈欠，“而且我准备去睡个午觉了。”

“舰长——Jim——我……”

“嗯？”

Spock的表情骤然消失了，双手回到背后。“我很高兴你的伤开始恢复了。很抱歉打扰你。”

“没打扰到什么啦。还有谢谢你的关心。”

天呐，他们俩听起来真是僵硬无比，像陌生人一样。这可真他妈疼。而这一切都是他的错，全是他的错。永远都不该告诉Spock的。真是个蠢货。

Spock点点头，“午安，舰长。”

“回见，Spock。”这一次他将Spock送到了门口。门一关上Jim就输入了舰长密码避免更多的无意闯入。

他把他的包从衣柜里拿到沙发上。不到几分钟他就把剩下的饼干全部吃掉了。他又掏出一袋在空间站买的像薯片的食物然后全部吃掉。

Jim闭上涌起泪水的双眼。这些都无法将他填满。什么都不行。


	7. 第七章：悄无声息地滋长

“这些你都不要了？”Jim突然问道，打断了安多利大使Shran跟Spock的对话。

自他们接大使上船送他去一个外交会议已经第二天了。Bones还跟Jim说过他们什么时候变成旅游船了，而Jim除了一句“星际舰队命令”以外不知道还能如何回答。

因为几个原因Jim不喜欢这个Shran。也许头号原因就是他公然地跟Spock调情，而Spock却没有反对。此外还有他跟Jim的女船员说话的方式。以及，这已经是他第二次跟Shran在食堂用餐的时候发现对方剩下了一大盘压根没怎么碰过的食物。所有这些理由如果跟Jim的大副说的话，都很可能被其宣布为不合逻辑。

Shran只是瞟了一眼他压根没碰过的鸡肉沙拉，就继续跟Spock分享他的狂野又毫无意义的故事去了，而Spock，用Jim的话来说，看起来相当感兴趣。

Jim将大使面前那碗沙拉拿到自己跟前然后开始下叉。他已经吃完了自己餐盘里的东西，当然什么都没剩下。但是如果Tarsus IV有教给他什么的话，那就是食物永远不该被浪费。他的内心因为回想起那个可怕的地方而颤抖。

“好吧，”Shran宣布，“我想我该回去休息了。”Spock跟他一起站起身来。但是Jim坐着没动。“舰长，中校。”

“大使。”Spock礼貌地打招呼。Shran一离开，Spock再次坐下。现在只剩下他们两个人了。

Jim推开变空的碗，注意到Spock瞟了一眼碗，然后视线回到他身上。Spock甚至没有掩饰自己的不赞成。

“你对大使非常失礼。”

“他是个傲慢的混蛋。”

“即使如此，我们依然需要代表星际舰队负责护送他至目的地。如此公开地表达自己的蔑视显示了你作为舰长糟糕的判断力。”

毫无疑问这尖锐的用语击中了Jim，但是他从很久以前开始就习惯应对这个喜欢对他引用无数规章条例，一副觉得他是舰队最糟糕舰长的“舰队Spock”。与“规章Spock”相对的是Jim的朋友兼大副，是Jim爱上的人。“舰队Spock”最近已经很少出现了，不过并未完全消失。

“你知道吗，我不在乎。”Jim答道，“让他去跟舰队投诉我吧。而且如果有必要的话，你也可以提交报告举报我。”

Spock的下巴绷紧，“我并不打算提交报告。自从Nibiru事件以来我一次也没有在你不知情的情况下提交任何举报你行为的报告。”

“那你到底想说什么？”

“作为你的大副，我有责任在你表现得不称职的时候向你指出来。”

“我倒没有像个害相思病的瓦肯一样挂在他身上。”

Spock张了张嘴，然后闭上了，“这个对话没有继续的必要了，舰长。”

Jim挥挥手让Spock离开。Spock站起来，背部笔直地离开食堂。

他叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。他不能再跟Spock对着干了，这样做简直像个傻瓜。不爱Jim又不是Spock的错。当然，把Jim称为毫无价值的肮脏的荡妇什么的倒算是Spock的错。但是一言蔽之，Jim爱Spock，Spock不爱Jim，就是这么简单一回事。

Jim站起来离开食堂，回自己的寝室。当他正准备脱下制服的时候，舰船突然响起了黄色警报。

他皱着眉打开通讯器，“Kirk在此。”

“保安员，长官”Giotto马上报告道，“职员六号甲板发生了袭击，舰长。我想您最好来一趟。”

“马上过去。”

Jim几乎和Spock同时步入升降机。他瞟了一眼自己的大副，“你听说了？”

“是的，舰长。”

“你知道发生了什么事吗？”

“我只知道发生了性侵犯事件。”

“妈的，”Jim点头骂道。

升降机在六号甲板打开门。Giotto正等着他们。一堆保安部人员正围在一个船员寝室门口，Giotto带他们往前走。

“Rogers少尉报告自己被强奸了，舰长。”

Jim的胃为此感到恶心。“她知道是谁袭击了她吗？”

Giotto犹豫了下，点点头，“安多利大使，Shran。”

“狗娘养的。”

“我们已经控制了他，长官，不过您需要知道Shran声称他们的性爱是双方同意的。”

Jim点点头然后大步走回走廊，Spock和Giotto紧跟着他。Rogers少尉的房门敞开着，她坐在床边哭，全身都是抓伤和防御伤。[注1] Jim怒不可遏，但是他脸上保持镇定进入她的房间，在她身前单膝跪下。

“舰长。”她声音颤抖。

“Kasey，一切都会没事的。现在，我要你去医疗室，”他轻声说，“我不会让他就此脱身的。”

“你，你相信我？”

“我当然相信你。”他站起来握住她伸向他的手。他转身对一位女保安员说，“Jenkins，请护送Rogers少尉去医疗室。”

“遵命，长官。”

Rogers少尉跟保安员离开了。Jim转向Giotto，“那个混蛋在哪？”

“舰长。”Spock慎重地说。

Jim无视他。

“这边走，舰长。”Giotto答道，领着Jim继续沿着走廊往前走。

Shran跟四个保安人员站在一起，一副若无其事的样子，好像一切都没什么大不了的。

“Kirk舰长。”Shran对走近的Jim说，“我向你保证那个女孩在说谎。我们只是发生了双方同意的激烈性爱而已。现在我们各执一词，而作为一个德高望重的大使我……”

Jim一拳把他击倒在地。当他抓着Shran的领子把他拎起来的时候，他注意到保安员们都吃惊地退后了一步。

“Kirk，这……”

Jim一拳挥向Shran的脸，接着又一拳。

“舰长！”Spock叫道。

Jim松开瑟瑟发抖的Shran任他摔到地上。“把他关到禁闭室。”

他转身离开走廊，任由Spock紧跟在他身后。走廊尽头有一个会议室，他打开房门进去，双拳紧攥着。他仍然充满了杀戮欲。

“舰长，你不能……”

Jim转身面对跟着他进来的Spock。“你曾经被强奸过吗，Spock？”

Spock瑟缩了一下，“没有。”

“可我有过。”Jim说，声音支离破碎。

Spock失去血色，“Jim，我，我不知道。”

“而且不止一次。你不知道，不知道那是什么感觉。那个女孩被他强奸了，我从她眼里就能看出来因为我从自己的眼里也看到过。而且我他妈的才不管舰队会为此如何惩罚我。”Jim转过身，无法忍受Spock眼里的同情。“这不是她自找的。也不是，也不是我自找的。不管你如何看待我，我没有。”

Spock深吸一口气，“我永远都不会那么想。”

Jim努力控制住自己然后转身面对他，“有时候我压根不知道你在想什么。我感觉自己根本不认识你，Spock。而你当然也不认识我。你可以随便指责，但是你压根不了解我。”

“我没有试图指责你。”

他摇了摇头，“别唬我了。我不是你认为的那种人或东西。你知道我上次做爱是什么时候吗？也许比你的上一次都都还要久远一些。但是管他的，这些都无关紧要。现在要紧的不是我，是Rogers少尉，而这一切都太妈恶心了。”

Jim跟Spock擦身而过朝房门走去，Spock突然抓住了他的手。他的手指向下滑到Jim的手腕。Jim脑中闪过自己的记忆——Frank还有Tarsus IV那些男人的脸像恐怖幻灯片一样滑过——闪现瞬间然后消失了。Spock猛然松开Jim的手腕，仿佛被烫伤了一样。

Jim抬眼看着Spock，在瓦肯人的震惊和恐慌中窒息。他发现自己正在发抖。

“不要，不要再碰我。”Jim轻声说道，感觉自己这么多年来从来没像现在这样暴露无遗。他压下呕吐感冲出了会议室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]：防御伤指的是人在被袭击的时候进行防御保护自己而造成的伤口。一般多见于双手和上臂（因为人有举起双手保护头和脸的本能），有时候也会出现在双脚，视受害者被袭击时的姿势而定。防御伤是鉴定受害者是否有进行反抗的重要证据。


	8. 第八章：万念俱灰

Jim完全不记得自己是怎么过来的，但是等他发觉的时候已经到了医疗室门口。他完全沉浸于自己的脑海，甚至不记得怎么上了升降机。

有那么一会他就只是站在那里，盯着紧闭的大门。他可以转身走开，回到自己的寝室或者瞭望甲板或者舰桥或者其他……任何地方。

他倾尽全力挺直身板往前踏出一步，医疗室的门滑开了。Bones正站在一张病床旁边检查一个船员的生命特征。他朝Jim瞟了一眼然后点点头。

Jim往旁边走了两步等待Bones，后者在几分钟后走过来。“Rogers少尉怎么样了？”

“Christine现在跟她在一起。”Bones摇摇头，“就发生的事情而言她现在的情况已经算好的了。”

“是吗。”

Bones抓住Jim的手臂，“跟我过来。”Bones将Jim带进他的办公室然后关上门。“你看起来糟透了。”

Jim双臂交叉在胸前，紧抓着手肘。“我有点不大好。”

“隔着一公里我都能看出来。跟我说说。”

“我不知道我能不能告诉你或者任何人。我已经快撑不住了。”

Bones目不转睛地看着他，“我已经听说你对Shran做了什么了。”

“我现在不需要被训话，Bones。”

“训话？我正准备告诉你如果是我的话我也会这么干。混蛋，以为自己有外交赦免权什么的就能逃脱一切。”

Jim松了一口气，“我是舰长，我不应该那么做。这我知道。只是……那他妈的是我的船员啊。他们在这里本来应该是安全的。他们本来应该相信我的。”

“他们确实相信你。”

“不是在我允许那种畜生存在的时候。我真的太生气了。”

“然后你想到了Frank。”Bones轻声说。

Jim闭上眼转身。“我真是永远不该告诉你他的事情的。操他娘的酒精。”

“你需要告诉别人，Jim。你不能把一切都烂在心底。我想宰了那个混蛋。”

Jim舔舔嘴唇，“已经有人捷足先登了。”

Bones靠近一步，“上帝啊，你在发抖。”Bones抓住Jim的双臂让他转身面对自己。

“别，”Jim绝望地说道，“我现在不能崩溃。”

“不，你可以。在我面前，你可以。我会接住你的。”

Jim感到泪水不断涌上来，他眨了眨眼想弄干它们。“Spock。”

“他干了什么？”Bones尖声问道。

“他碰了我。”

“碰了你？我要杀了他。”

Jim摇摇头，“不是那种碰，不是你想的那样。他，他突然抓住我的手腕，我想他只是想阻止我离开。一切，一切都流向表面，然后他……”

“这叫做意识强奸。”Bones厉声说道。

Jim吃惊地睁大双眼，“我觉得他不是故意的。”

“我可不这么确信。”

“Bones。”Jim低声说。

“我不喜欢他在你身边，Jim。自从，自从。”Bones叹了口气，摇摇头。他把Jim拉近，伸出双臂搂着他，“过来。”

Jim吸了口气，沉入朋友的拥抱。“他看到了我不想让他知道的事情。我不想让 _任何人_ 知道的事情。”

“我懂。”Bones说。他把Jim的脑袋按到自己肩膀上。“你把自己锁得紧紧得不让任何人破解你。”

“你解开了。”

“即使是我也不能解开所有的锁。你还是抖得像片叶子一样。想来点波旁威士忌吗？”

“今晚还是算了，我撑不住。”

“那喝点茶？”Bones提议。

Jim点点头。“好吧。”

Bones拉开自己对Jim微微一笑。任何时候Bones试图对他小心翼翼，或者特别关心他的时候就会露出这样的笑容。“马上就来，你坐下吧。”他指着一张椅子，然后Jim坐下。

Bones离开了办公室，Jim将脸埋入双手。

办公室的门再次打开，Bones塞了一杯茶到Jim手里。

Jim双手紧握着杯子，仿佛这是他的救命稻草。他咽下一口热茶。

“我要暂停你的职务。”Bones研究了一会Jim然后说道。

“Bones，我撑得住。”

他的朋友点点头，“我知道你可以，但是我还是得让你暂停职务。就24小时，先这么定了，在那之后我会重新评估。”

“我得向联邦舰队报告Shran的事。”

“行啊，我知道你得去处理那些事。除此之外其他任何事情都交给地精处理。如果他对此有意见，也给我憋……”

“Bones。”

“好吧。还有我要你在这里过夜。”

“在医务室？”Jim吃惊地问道。

“我不想你在寝室被任何人打扰。”

“我明白，但是能不能不要在医务室？上帝啊，要不我去你寝室？”Jim知道自己听起来简直可怜兮兮，但是他绝对不可能睡在这里。

“好吧。那就我的寝室，别弄得乱糟糟的。”

Jim努力笑了笑，“不会的。”他站起来，用颤抖的手将杯子放到Bones桌上。他希望Bones不要再提发抖的事了。

Bones又抱了抱他，虽然这次时间没那么长，“你会好好的，对吧？”

Jim点点头，“我会好好的。”

******

 

Spock到Jim寝室检查了四次都没人应门。当他使用电脑确定Kirk舰长位置的时候，得出的结果是Kirk在医务室。

等他到了医务室却没看到Jim。

McCoy倒是在，他从病人身边走开朝Spock沉下脸。

“你要干嘛？”

“我的意图有两个。第一是确认Rogers少尉的安好。”

McCoy稍微放松了点，“她正在休息。”

Spock点点头，“还有确定舰长的位置。”

McCoy立刻绷紧，再次拉下脸，“他现在不接受访客。”

“他身体不适吗？”

“可以这么说。我已经暂停了他的职务。”

“暂停多长时间？”

“24小时。”

“他在这里吗？”Spock环视一圈问道。他没看到Jim，也许McCoy把他藏起来了。

“已经不在了。我让他到我的寝室休息去了。”

“ _你的_ 寝室？”

“他不想在这里休息，而我不想他在自己寝室被 _任何人_ 打扰。”

“医生……”

“他今天已经受够了，Spock。反正我现在也不在自己寝室。我，作为另一个他亲近的人，作为他的朋友，请求你现在让他一个人待着。好吗？”

Spock想违抗医生的命令，马上见Jim。他有好多话想说，想为很多事情……道歉。但是他必须等待。他强迫自己点了点头。

“好的。”

 


	9. 第九章：崩溃

当从医务室回到自己寝室的时候Spock已气喘吁吁。他输入密码打开门，勉强在进去之后才跪倒在地。

_疼痛，痛苦，悲伤，绝望，羞愧。_

如此强烈，使他无法呼吸。

而这些可怕的情绪并不是他自己的，而是Jim的。

他吸了一口气。

_无法被填满的蚀人饥饿，愤怒，侵犯，渴望麻木。_

关掉，他必须把它们关掉。

Spcok躺在地上蜷缩成一个球。他恍惚察觉到自己的脸是湿的。

“Jim。”他的声音低沉沙哑。

他绝望地试图封闭，将Jim封闭出去。但是无论多么努力，Spock就是办不到。无论多少次冥想……多少意志力……都无法阻止Jim的思维和记忆将他冲垮。

这不可能，但却真实发生了。对于Spock正在经历的一切这是唯一的解释。

他伤害了，他伤害了他的t’ly’la。现在Spock知道自己已经成为了无数伤害Jim的人和事中的一分子。

而且他错了，错得离谱，弥天大错。

还是个孩子的Jim被性侵犯的画面不请自来地进入他的意识。Spcok哭喊出声。

_不。_

Spock无法忍受这些，他无法忍受Jim被迫记住这些，经历这些。他应该到Jim身边去，无论医生怎么说他都应该去的。

突然间他开始抽噎，沉重地啜泣。他的胸口疼得仿佛他的心脏在那儿。而Spock再一次明白这都来自于Jim。

这太多了，太多了。

Spock失去了意识。

******

 

Leonard回到寝室，发现Jim没有睡觉，而是在房内徘徊着。Jim的脸因为无数Leonard无法解读的情绪而扭曲着。

“Jim？你不是应该睡觉吗？”他瞟了眼桌上空着的盘子，至少有十个。更不用说他数都数不清的杯子。“你喝了多少咖啡？”

Jim摇了摇头，“我不知道，我不知道。”

Leonard眨了眨眼。心中充满焦虑和关心，他抓住Jim的双臂迫使他停下来。“你不能待在这儿，你得回医务室去。我之前到底在想些什么？”

而Jim只是瞪着蓝色的双眼盯着他，瞳孔放大。

“Jim你吓到我了。你是不是情绪崩溃了？”

Jim移开视线看了看复制机。“我必须，我必须。求你，求你。”

Leonard轻轻摇了摇他，“Jim？清醒点。Jim，你知道自己在哪里吗？”

Jim闭紧双眼，“别管我。求你，求你，我不能。”

Leonard小心地将他放倒在床上，轻柔地让他躺下。“躺下来，Jim。一切都会没事的，躺下。对，就这样。”

他拿出自己放在寝室的医疗袋，取出放有强力镇静剂的无针注射器。Jim躺在Leonard的床上，他的双眼动了动，这次比刚才相比有了点焦点。

“Jim，你听得到我吗？”

“Bones。”Jim喃喃道。

Leonard允许自己稍微松了口气，“是的，是我。”他摸了摸Jim的头发。“你感觉如何？”

“焦躁不安。”

“那是当然的，我桌上的都是些什么，Jim？你到底吃了多少喝了多少？”

Jim摇了摇头，“就是些东西，我很饿。”

“好吧，”Leonard安抚地说道，“没事。”他决定不告诉Jim他要给他注射镇静剂，因为有时候Jim对这些东西态度很奇怪。“想不想跟我谈谈？”

“谈谈不管用，从来都没管用过。”Jim轻声回答。

Leonard研究了他一会，Jim看起来很憔悴，很——“你看起来糟透了。”

“今天真不是个好日子，Bones。”

“是的，对我们所有人都是。你跟军部说了Shran的事吗？”

Jim的下巴绷紧了，“说了。”

“情况不妙？”

“他们要我们把他送到最近的空间站去。他们会接手处理这件事。”

“你对此很不满意。”

“因为他们他妈的压根不会把他怎么样。”Jim怒气冲冲地说，“他们可真是见鬼的屈尊俯就啊。‘这不是需要你来关心的事情，舰长。’这就是他们的原话，Bones。”

“见鬼。”

“他们甚至在微笑。我的一个船员被他强奸了，而他们操他娘的不打算做任何事。有时候，Bones……”

“我明白，Jim。”

“不，你不明白。你完全不明白。”Jim的双眼充满泪水。

“嘿，别这样。”Leonard开始担心了。他从来没有见过Jim如此脆弱的样子。他讨厌显现出软弱，即使在Leonard面前。他转移Jim的注意力然后将无针注射器扎入Jim的脖子。Jim立刻堕入睡眠。

Leonard站起来走向桌上的电脑。他调出自己复制机的记录。在过去的一个小时里，Jim吃掉了三盘意大利面、三个三明治、三块派还有一块起司蛋糕。此外他还喝了九杯咖啡。

Leonard颤抖着拿用三录仪扫描他睡着的朋友。他的心跳太快了。他从包里拿出需要的无针注射器给Jim注射进去。

他又跑到电脑那里试图查看Jim加入星际联邦前的医疗记录，发现它们作为机密被封存了。

他的门铃响了。

Leonard打开门，发现门外是Spock。在Leonard能做出任何反应前Spock跟他擦肩而过冲进他的寝室。

“他睡了。”Leonard说。他紧紧地盯着Spock，“你到底什么毛病？”

Spock摇了摇头。他瞟了眼Leonard还没有处理的盘子。“这里开了Party吗？”

“没有，这些都是Jim吃的。”

“什么？”

Leonard皱眉道，“我不知道。他……”他喘了口气，“我刚刚正试图去发掘他身上到底发生过什么事。那些连我他都不愿说的事情。但是那些全部是机密，我查看不了。”

Spock缓慢地点点头，“舰长曾在Tarsus IV。”

Leonard的心仿佛沉到胃底，“什么？你这么知道？”

“我看到了。”

Leonard怒气冲冲地靠近Spock，“他告我诉我你对他的意识搞了什么瓦肯巫术，接触到他的记忆。你给我听着你这个地精……”

“我向你保证我并非故意的，医生。不过，我无法抹除掉我已经看到的东西。”

“很糟糕？”

Spock沉重地咽下一口，“超乎想象。”他向Jim靠近一步。

“你到底想干嘛？”Leonard质问。

但是Spock只是用自己的手背摩挲Jim苍白的脸颊。“我觉得他现在不该独处，你会陪着他吗？”

“我当然会，”Leonard尖锐地说，“我永远都会陪在他身边。他可以依靠我。”

Spock原本俯下靠近Jim的身体绷紧并挺直。“如你所说。我过后会再和你联系。”

Spock离开了Leonard的房间，任他再次陷入沉思，寻思着如何能帮助他最好的朋友。

 

 


	10. 第十章：逢场作戏

Jim昏昏沉沉地醒来，立刻意识到显然自己最好的朋友给他用了镇静剂。他皱着眉坐起来，发现自己仍然在他最好的朋友的床上。Bones则坐在旁边的椅子上轻声打着呼噜，身上随便盖着条毯子。当然是那种扎人的通用毛毯。

他站起来到卫生间尿尿，等他回来的时候Bones还在睡。

Jim的通讯器响起，他弹开通讯器，“Kirk在此。”

“Giotto，舰长。您最好下来一趟。”

“马上过去。”

正当他关上通讯器把它塞回口袋的时候Bones醒了过来。“Jim？”

“嗯。Bones。”

Bones揉了揉双眼，“怎么了？”

“还不清楚。”他再次拿出通讯器打开，“Kirk呼叫Spock。”

“Spock在此。”

“到禁闭室见我。Kirk完毕。”

Bones站起来。“禁闭室？”

“嗯，你来不？”

他的朋友叹了口气，“我想要你再停工久一点。”

“任务不等人啊。”

Bones点点头，“你还好吗，Jim？”

“多谢你，有点晕晕的。你给我注射了什么，医生？”

Bones笑了一下，“镇静剂，还有一些帮你生命体征归位的东西。你知道吗你喝了九杯咖啡？”

Jim耸耸肩，“是吗？我不太记得了。”

“当然。”

他们离开Bones的寝室朝升降机走去。

“总有天你得跟我好好说说的，Jim。”

“我现在不就在跟你说话么。”Jim推诿道。

“你知道我在说什么。”

“别管了，Bones。”

“说得容易。”

Jim微笑道，“当然容易。”

Jim走出升降机，顺着走廊朝正在等他的Giotto走去。Spock已经到了。

Giotto脸色有点苍白。

“发生了什么，中校？”

Giotto把他们领到一个牢房，Shran倒在一片血泊之中，已无需任何审判。已经有人判决并执行了他的死刑。

Jim浑身发冷，“该死的！这是怎么回事？”

“我们发现他的时候已经这样了，舰长。”Giotto说。

“发现他？不是应该有警卫当值吗？”

“他当时离开了几分钟，舰长。”

“离开去哪？”Spock问道。

Giotto清了下喉咙，“他跟另一位船员有个约会。据他自己估计他离开了约20分钟，长官。”

“操！”Jim低声说，“我得通知星联司令部。”

“我将担负全责，舰长。”Giotto上前一步，“我承担任何指向您的训斥或者责罚。”

进入牢房检查安多利大使的Bones此时走了出来。“死透了。是割喉，Jim。”

“监控录像应该有记录，中校。发现之后立刻通知我。”

“遵命，长官。”

Jim掐了掐鼻梁离开现场，Bones和Spock紧随其后。“对那个混蛋的死我可没那么遗憾，但是这可是件头疼事。他们会因此抓狂的，更不用提安多利人。”

“如果你愿意的话，我来向司令部汇报，舰长。”Spock提议道。

Jim瞟了他的大副一眼，“谢啦，Spock。但是还是我自己来吧。不过你最好也在场，以防他们当场解除我的指挥权。”

“Jim……”

“开个玩笑啦，Bones。好吧至少我觉得是个玩笑。”他苦笑道。

“我简直难以想象竟然有人入侵牢房杀了那个冷血混蛋。”Bones摇着头说。

“我能想象，我自己也想这么做。”

“但是是谁呢？”

“我有怀疑的对象。”Jim说。

“舰长？”

“我想还是不要说出来比较好，Spock，先看看Giotto怎么说吧。二号会议室？”

“遵命，舰长。”

******

Spock一直在看着他，但是Jim一边假装没注意到一边要Uhura联系Nogura上将。过了好一会Nogura才出现，而这期间无论Jim还是Spock都没有说话。他可以感觉到会议室里他俩之间的紧张气氛。这不仅仅是被Spock拒绝的尴尬，变得更剧烈且痛苦。

“Kirk。”Nogura向他致意。

“上将，您应该记得，这是我的大副，Spock。”

“是的。很高兴见到你，中校。”

“您也是，上将。”

“我就单刀直入了，”Jim说，“Shran大使死了。他在牢房里被谋杀了。”

Nogura眨了眨眼，一言不发地盯着Jim长达至少一分钟。Jim努力控制自己不在这瞪视下坐立难安，“我明白了。案发时你在哪里，舰长？”

“正在就医，上将。”

“那Spock中校呢？”

“在舰桥，长官。”Spock答道。

“就医，舰长？”

“长官，”Jim点点头，“您可以跟我的首席医官核查。”

“犯人是谁？”

“我们仍在进行调查，上将。”

“那么我相信一位最近被指控强奸你船员的人神秘地在牢房里被谋杀跟你一点关系都没有？”Nogura质问道。

“是的，长官。但是我为我船员的行为负全责。”

“我要完整的报告，包含全部细节，然后犯人要被带到空间站接受完整的审判，舰长。安多利人会有多不高兴这一点不需要我告诉你了。”

“我想他们会更不高兴自己的大使是个强奸犯，长官。”Jim冷淡地说。

Nogura眯了眯眼，“注意点，Kirk。不要犯上。”屏幕熄灭。

“还不错。”Jim摇了摇头，“比我想象的要好。”

Spock犹豫了一下说，“我非常想知道你怀疑谁杀死了大使？”

“Rogers少尉的男朋友，Spock，也在这艘船上。Masters中尉。”Jim耸耸肩，“我知道如果我爱的人被强奸了而我怀疑司令部什么鸟事都不会做的时候我自己会怎么做。真他妈恶心。Masters是个好的军官，事情本不应该到这个地步。”

“我们无法拒绝护送政要，舰长。”

“是，我知道。”Jim站起来，伸了下腰，“我要去见见Giotto。你去舰桥吧。”

他朝会议室大门走去。

“舰长？Jim？”

Spock叫他Jim可算不上好兆头。他强迫自己转身。他不知道自己期望看到什么，但是那双深褐色眼睛里的温柔绝非在他意料之中。

“之前……我不知道该怎么说。”

“关于什么？”

“我并非有意查探你的记忆侵犯你的信任。当我碰你的时候……”

“好吧，我知道你不是有意的，Spock先生。是我自己太容易被看懂了。”Jim试图笑一下但是失败了。“我宁愿假装什么都没发生过。”

“我不确定我能做到。”

“先试试吧，”Jim的声音出乎意料地强硬。

Spock肉眼可见地咽了一下，“抱歉。”

Jim点点头，“好吧。”

“我很抱歉你被伤害……那些男人……”Spock抖了抖，“那些伤害你的人还活着吗？”

他的胃仿佛着了火。他胸口发疼但是他忍住没有去揉一揉。“那些人……我不知道。我的继父……死了。”

他希望Spock就此罢休，但是显然他错了。

“他怎么死的？”

“我的哥哥。”

“我不明白。”

Jim深吸一口气，“不，我想你明白。”不等Spock再说什么他离开了会议室。

 

 


	11. 第十一章：锥心

Jim在站在禁闭室入口的Giotto身边停下。来这里的路上Giotto告知了Jim他的发现和逮捕的对象。

“这会毁了她的。”

Giotto点点头，“是的，长官。”

Jim掐了掐鼻梁，“你……此事结果很难预料。”

“确实如此，长官。”Giotto挺身站直，“对训斥我已有心理准备了，舰长。”

Jim摇摇头，“你把他关到哪个牢房了？”

“三号，舰长。”

“Jim拍了拍Giotto的手臂，“稍息，中校。”

他走向牢房。

“应该由警卫员陪同您，长官。”

“他不会伤害我的。”

“舰长……”

“没事的，中校。如果有需要我会叫你的。”

Jim进入牢房，朝Masters中尉坐着的地方走去。他把头埋在双手间。当Jim在他旁边坐下的时候也没有抬起头来。

“你怎么样了，Donald。”

Masters移开双手，双眼湿润。“很糟糕，舰长。”

“你为什么这么做？”

有一瞬间他看起来生气极了，然后他移开双眼不看Jim。“您知道为什么。Kasey和我都知道大使什么处罚都不会受。一点都不会。他将逍遥法外，舰长。您否认这一点吗？”

“不。”Jim诚实地说。

Masters吃惊地看着他，或许他本来以为Jim会替星联说些冠冕堂皇的话。“好吧。”

“他们有足够的证据证明你有罪，你将受军法审判，让后服刑很久，Donald。你应该知道那里有监控的。”

“是的。我本没有……我本来准备自杀的，长官。我原本没准备受审。”

“那Kasey该怎么办呢？你觉得她对此会有什么感觉？”Jim问道。

“您又知道些什么？任何这些事情。”

“我知道的你比想象的要多。”

Masters目瞪口呆地看着Jim，“长官？”

Jim叹了口气，用手梳过自己的头发。“复仇是没有结果的，Donald。没人比我更清楚。复仇跟正义一点关系都没有。我曾经发表过一次演讲，关于当我们试图复仇的时候唤醒我们心中的恶魔。”

“我听过，我当时在场。”

“自杀也一样。”Jim轻声说，“我理解，真的。我也曾想过自杀，甚至试过几种方法。自杀只会让你更加空虚，并且毁掉那些在乎你的人。”

“覆水难收，而且那混蛋死了我一点都不难过。”

“报私仇无法解决任何问题。”

“那什么能解决问题呢，舰长？让他活着再去强奸别的女人？让他活着然后Kasey永远得不到正义？”

“我不知道，Donald。但是我觉得你因为谋杀而在监狱度过余生不会是Kasey想要的正义。”

Jim站起来，此时就算假装也一点也笑不出来，不过反正也不需要。“等我们到了12号空间站你将被移交给当地安全部门。”

Masters点点头。

Jim离开牢房，跟Giotto告别后前往下一站。依照Rogers少尉的要求，他将在二号会议室见她。

她正在等着他，紧张而坐立不安。她双眼通红，脸上还有泪痕。

他在她旁边坐下，“我想没有必要问你现在好不好了。”

她摇摇头，“您看到我的申请书了？”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇瞟了眼他的PADD，“是的。我不吃惊，但是我很难过。你接下来怎么办？”

“现在，我会跟Donald一起去空间站。”

“你已经听说了？”

她颤抖着叹了口气，“全舰都知道了，他被逮捕了，所有发生的一切。”

“我多希望我能使你免遭这一切。”

“舰长，这不是您的错。您一直对我这么好。但是我无法让他一个人面对审判。”她低头盯着自己的指甲。“我从没想过自己的事业会这样结束。”

“我明白。”

“我，我洗不干净，您知道的。”

Jim咽了一下，“洗不干净？”

“我的手。他，他摁住我的双手，您明白吗。不管我洗多少次都不够。”

他点点头，不确定自己能说点什么。

她目不转睛地看着他。“我想谢谢您。”

“谢什么？”

“没有试图拥抱我，仿佛抱一抱我就能被治愈一样。我受不了别人触碰我。自从……之后我都强迫自己去忍耐……触碰让我毛发直竖。不过您知道那是什么感觉，对吧，舰长？”

“嗯。”他的声音颤抖着。他清了清嗓子。“他们是好意，他们不明白那些，但是他们是好意。”

“我知道。正是因为如此我才随他们去。他们都跟我说一切都会好起来，您知道吗？但那是根本不可能的。”

Jim畏缩了一下。事情刚发生的时候他也跟她这么说过。妈的，他不应该那样说的。

她站起来。“多谢您接受我的辞呈，舰长。”

“如果，如果你需要什么我能帮的上的，Kasey，只管告诉我。”

她站直走向房门，回头看着Jim，“您也是，舰长。”

Jim就一直坐在那里，很久很久。虽然他知道自己应该赶去舰桥跟Spock交班。他想着他寝室衣柜里的食物储藏，但是他没有觉得渴望，相反他感到羞愧，想要摧毁一切。他想让它们全部消失，但是唯一能那么做的只有他自己，而他自己做不到。

他没有去舰桥而去了瞭望甲板。过了这么久，为什么他有时候还是感觉自己又变成了个犯错的小男孩？

还没等他回神，他就发现了Spock的出现。

“舰长？”

他对Spock的存在总是这么敏感，简直像疯了一样。

“嘿，Spock。我知道我早该去舰桥了。”

“那并非我现在关心的事情。”

“你用电脑定位我的？”

“是的。我收到了Rogers少尉辞职的提醒。”

“嗯。并非意料之外。”

“你呢，舰长？”

“我，Spock先生？”

“你……你还好吗？”

有那么一会他的视线一片模糊，星星好像都糊成了一团。他在内心抖了一下，转身面对Spock。那双巧克力色眼睛闪烁着温暖，而不是他早已习惯的冰冷黑曜石。

差那么一点点，他就往前靠近Spock，想要瓦肯人用双臂紧紧抱着他，告诉他他永远都会在Jim身边。

_你是我最无法想象的理想配偶人选。_

仿佛被冰点的空气击中一般，他当场被冻住。

Jim将舰长面具归位，甚至挤出一个勉强算得上微笑的东西。“我很好，Spock先生。感谢你的关心。去舰桥？”

他无视内心的混乱越过Spock走向瞭望室大门。

“Jim？”

他没有转身，“嗯？”

“过去我说过一些话。”Spock的声音非常不自然，一反常态。“一些过于残酷的话。我希望……”

“忘了吧，Spock。我已经忘了。”

不等任何回应Jim一步不停地往前走。


	12. 第十二章：逢场作戏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道是不是作者弄错了，这一章的标题跟第十章是一样的。

值班结束后Spock跟着Jim一起走进升降机。他之前注意到Jim试图甩开他，他快速冲向升降机，当Spock挤进去的时候他已经在拉控制杆了。

“舰长？”

他注意到到Jim的下巴绷紧，目不斜视，完全不朝Spock这边看，“什么事，Spock先生？”

“我在想我们能否有机会下盘棋。”

“我觉得这不是个好主意。”升降机在他们寝室所在的甲板打开门，Spock跟着Jim走了出去。

“你另有安排？”Spock追问。

“嗯，写报告什么的。”Jim一边含糊地挥挥手一边沿着走廊往前走。

“Jim。”

Jim停了下来，他们还没到寝室。“什么，Spock？”他的声音有点不耐烦，他的表情更甚。毫无疑问想要吓走别人，Spock怀疑如果是别的船员的话他就成功了。

“我们还可以做朋友，你说过的。”

Jim叹了口气，摸了摸自己头顶，“嗯，嗯，没错。好吧，我们来下棋。不过我有几条规矩。”

“规矩，长官？”

Jim点点头，“是的。绝对绝对不准谈论我的记忆、想法、情绪、过去……任何你从我脑子里看到的东西或者任何跟我大脑有关的想法。全部不允许。即使不小心提到一点我们就立刻结束然后你给我离开。”

Spock眨了眨眼。他觉得自己也算是罪有应得吧。但是Jim的痛苦和恼怒顺着他不知晓的链接一阵阵向Spock传来。Jim的思想和情绪都过于强烈，Spock确实需要努力构建精神护盾。

Jim期望地看着Spock，使他回想起Pike去世的那天，Jim告诉Spock他想念他。

“我将尊重你的意愿，舰长。”如果Spock不同意的话他将失去跟Jim共处的机会。这绝非Spock所愿，鉴于他最近刚发现的自己跟Jim的关系。

Jim看起来不怎么相信Spock的话，于是Spock用上最无辜的瓦肯表情耐心地等待。Jim摇了摇头，Spock不知道是对他还是对Jim自己。

他转身沿着走廊走到寝室门口，“我又想了想，要不我们在你的房间下棋，Spock先生？”

Spock点点头，“完全可以接受，舰长。”

“好吧，我有点事要处理，还要换个衣服。所以我一会过去，好吗？”

Spock不喜欢“一会”这个词的模糊性，不过此刻他无法对Jim提出更多要求。所以他同意并回到自己的房间。

一进入房间，他就有种担忧Jim会马上联系他，声称自己临时有事要取消约定。然后他意识到这个想法正是来自Jim的。Jim仍然试图找理由回避Spock，而对此Spock除了自己谁都无法责备。

_请不要取消约定。_

他将这个想法传递给Jim，虽然他不确定对方能否接收到。他稍微整理了下房间，当然并不是说他的房间不整洁，只是Spock需要做点事情打发等待的时间。

“电脑，温度降低20%。”

他在房间里走来走去，Jim的想法和情绪突然陷入恐怖的寂静。Jim是不是得知了他们的t’hy’la链接并学会将Spock屏蔽在外了呢？他想到Jim的房间去告诉他他们可以在那边下棋这样Jim就无法找理由呼叫Spock了。但是……他不想骚扰Jim。如果他想向Jim传达他的懊悔之情和跟Jim以联接伴侣共同生活的愿望，那么Spock就得特别小心谨慎。

门铃响了，他长吁一口气，一边开门一边试图放松自己攥紧的双手。

Jim站在门口，看起来像Spock的寝室是他最不愿意来的地方。Spock意识到这一切都是他自己造成的，他的心为此疼痛。他以前从来不知道“心痛”是什么意思，而现在他明白了。

Jim舔了舔嘴唇，佯装微笑。Spock看出来了，这使他的心更加抽痛。Jim走进房间。

他穿着条灰色运动裤，加上蓝色T恤，Spock确信这蓝色正好跟Jim的眼睛相称。如果是以前的话Spock可能会认为这是刻意的选择。但是相反的，Jim身上一点高兴的氛围都不存在。他看起来既美丽又脆弱，Spock试图忽略这些。

“你想喝咖啡吗？”他的声音出乎意料地沙哑，于是他深吸了气，试图稳定自己。

“我觉得，要不喝茶吧？我已经喝了不少咖啡了。”

Spock没有立刻转身走向复制机，相反他研究了下他的舰长，然后注意到他眼睛下面的黑色印记。他皱眉道，“你没有睡好。”

Jim耸耸肩，“梦太多了。”

“我猜想它们非常恼人。”

“哦是的，”佯装的笑容又出现了，“茶？”

Spock从复制机里取出两杯茶。他可以帮Jim解决梦的问题，但是他觉得Jim不会心甘情愿接受他的帮助。他还没有准备好现在告知Jim他们之间的关系。他伤害了自己的t’hy’la并且还没有为此进行弥补。此外，Spock觉得任何行动都应该在Jim的允许之下。

Spock转身将茶递给Jim。他不确定稍微提及是否会违反Jim关于不讨论他思维的规矩。他已经询问了Jim睡眠问题，并且提到了他做的梦。但是Spock无法忽视这一点。“瓦肯人知道一些平息梦境的方法。也许你能允许我协助你？”

Jim的表情表情变得更加疏离。“不，没事的，Spock先生，我自己能处理。下棋？”

“好的，舰长。”Spock走向他们常坐的桌子将棋盘摆好。他等Jim落座了才坐下。他毫无逻辑地因为Jim没有离开而高兴。

他们一言不发地下着棋——Spock不知道什么话题不会触犯Jim并成为他离开的理由，而Jim则保持冷漠的态度——棋局慢得要命，因为Jim的注意力异常集中。Spock已经很久没见到他如此专注了。

“将军，”Jim沉着地说。

“下得很好，舰长。你的策略非常有逻辑。”

Jim的嘴角微微上扬了点，“这话由你说出来几乎算是称赞了，Spock。”Jim喝完茶站起身来，Spock感到无比沮丧。

“你不允许我再比一局？”

“下次再说吧。”Jim打了个哈欠，简直不想看出来是假装的都难。“我已经很累了。”

“好吧。”

Spock送他到门口，虽然他不知道自己为什么这么做。也许他想把Jim拉回来，但是他没有这么做。门滑开了，他一声不吭地看着Jim嘟囔了句“晚安”离开了。

Spock闭上眼背对关上的门。他需要一个漫长的冥想。


	13. 第十三章：漫漫长夜

Jim惊醒过来，噩梦历历在目。他的胸口因为急速呼吸和狂跳的心脏而钝痛。

比起因为无止尽的噩梦而受到持续伤害的心智，不睡觉反而是更好的选择。也许Pike要Jim去谈个恋爱的建议是正确的，虽然那是很久以前的事情了。

曾经就他们两个人，在一切崩溃之前，出去见面喝一杯。那时Nibiru事件还没有发生[注1]，Khan事件还没有发生，Pike还没有去世，Jim还没有孤零零地一个人想着也许在很多事情上Pike都是正确的。

Jim从床上坐起来，双手罩在脸上。他还记得自己梦见了什么，仿佛触角一样将他的大脑缠住不放。他试着深呼吸。小时候他曾经有过一个医生——在Tarsus还没发生但是Frank仍然还在的时候——教他呼吸法。仿佛这东西真的有用一样。但是实际上从来都没起过作用，现在也依然无效。Jim觉得将来也不会有用。

也许该做点别的什么。

Jim闭上双眼。

_爬上那座山，慢慢地，小心地。别掉下去。他的脚踩到松动的岩石，但是他没滑下去。他爬到山顶，呼吸着新鲜空气。他来到他的牧场。绿草成荫，鸟语花香。他能听到牧场边的小溪中传来阵阵蛙鸣。他在花草间坐下，双腿交叉。这里宁和而又美丽，没有任何人能伤害他，没有任何人。_

一阵持续的门铃声将他惊醒，他回到了他在Enterprise寝室的床上，皱着眉。

“电脑，确认来者。”

“Spock中校。”

Jim叹了口气。他想装作没听见，无视Spock。但是他是个该死的成年人所以他不能躲避自己缺乏情绪的大副，即使他在Jim的心上又多开了几个洞。

“电脑，开门。”

Spock走进来，双手紧握在背后，制服笔挺，头发纹丝不乱。“舰长。”

“你好，Spock先生。有什么事吗？”他几乎脱口而出，学着Spock的冷酷瓦肯人样叫他中校，但是Jim无法真的那么干。而且他不能因为Spock不爱他，或者因为Spock暗示他是毫无价值的荡妇而责怪Spock。

Spock的脸上闪过一丝畏缩，时间短得Jim以为只是自己的想象。

“我希望确认你的安好。”Spock轻声说。

“真的？为什么？”Jim举起一只手。“我觉得，暂停。你穿着全套制服站在这里让我感觉自己没穿衣服一样，这样我们没法谈下去。我得换身衣服。”

“我不想打扰你休息。”

Jim站起来，身上只穿着一条四角内裤。他从抽屉里拿出他的制服裤子、两件衬衫和一条制式四角内裤。“我已经被打扰了。”他走向浴室。“我马上出来。”

Jim刷了刷牙，迅速地换上衣服。靴子可以过会再穿，跟Spock说话的时候倒用不上靴子。

他走出浴室的时候Spock还在耐心地等待着，一寸都没有移动过。

Jim走向复制仪。“要来点茶吗，Spock？”

Spock犹豫了几秒点了点头。

Jim一边将茶递给Spock一边抬起眉毛问道，“那么，怎么突然想到要过来查看我？”

Spock的脸颊仿佛变绿了一点。“你之前提到过你被噩梦困扰。”

“啊。”Jim点点头，“嗯。刚刚才做了一个。”

“你能描述一下是什么类型的梦吗？”

他拒绝地摇摇头，然后又耸耸肩。“我在Delta Vega，被想拿我当零食吃掉的巨大怪物追着跑——顺便一提这事确实发生过的——然后我在洞穴里被一个人给救了，当然这也是真实发生过的。只不过救我的人不是那个年老的你，而是，Khan。从这里开始就变得惊悚了。”

“我之前没有想过你会梦到Delta Vega上发生的事。”[注2]

“也不是完全出乎意料的，Spock。你并不曾花很多时间跟我聊什么私人话题。即使我们下棋的时候通常也是讨论舰船事务或者一些无关紧要的话题。”

Spock眨眨眼，挪动了一下。“你是对的。我为我的失礼道歉，Jim。”

Jim假装微笑，“没关系。我们并不曾真正深交过。”

“像你跟McCoy医生那样。”

“是的。”

“但是，”Spock小心说道，“你把我当作朋友。或者……曾经把我当作朋友。”

“我仍然把你当朋友，Spock。你干嘛不坐下呢？”Jim指了指沙发。他自己过去坐下，没一会Spock也过来坐在他身边。

“如果不算违反你的规则的话，我能问一问你的梦里还有其他什么东西吗？”

Jim吐出一口气，喝了一口手里的咖啡。“一般我会梦到自己的童年或者青少年时期。不过有时候也会梦到Nero或者Khan。还有死亡。”

“你做过好的梦吗？”

“当然做过。”Jim微笑着。“并不是每个梦我都会记得，没人能做到这点。你会做梦吗，Spock？”

Spock低头看着自己的双手。“并不是很经常。不过，最近我做梦的次数明显增加了。”

“是吗？你知道为什么吗？”

Spock抬起头。“是的，我心中有个假设。而且会有越来越多的证据证实这个假设的正确性。”

Jim举起咖啡杯喝了一口。“你的童年是怎样的？”

“充满学习，逻辑还有科学。我没有朋友。”

“一个都没有？”

“其他瓦肯儿童不认可我的混血身份。”

Jim感到心脏因为同情一阵绞痛。“你被欺负了？”

“你想你可以这么说，”Spock承认道，“有些孩子会说我母亲的坏话，试图用这种方法激起我的情绪。”

“那么他们成功了吗？”

“有时会。特别是当我对上某个同班同学的时候。”

Jim露出微笑，“你赢了吗？”

“是的。”

“你那时很孤独？”

“我试图不那么想。”

“但是你确实很孤独？”

“是的。”Spock轻声说，“你呢，Jim？你小时候很孤独吗？”

Jim避开Spock美丽的双眼，“曾经有些时候，我愿意付出任何代价让自己一个人独处。”

“Jim，我——”

“不，没事。”Jim长吁一口气。“我那时也没有朋友。我无法向任何人倾诉……某些事。至少一开始没有。Sam离开了。虽然后来他又回来了，但是有一段时间……只有我跟Frank两个人。我习惯躲到自己的脑子里，当……当。”他摇了摇头，“孤独？嗯，我想是的吧。”

“有些时候我觉得自己有时完全让人难以忍受。”Spock低声说。

Jim转头看着他，一脸惊吓。“什么？”

Spock站起来朝房门走去。

“Spock？”

“我此刻失去了自控，舰长，我请求你准许我离去。”

Jim用力咽下口水。“嗯，好的。去吧，Spock先生。”

“抱歉。”

“没事。”

房门打开，Spock离开了。

Jim握紧双拳看了眼衣柜。他摇摇头，决定去舰桥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]：Nibiru，就是ST12开头火山爆发那个星球。Jim为了救Spock违反最高指导原则然后被Spock上报军部，因此被降职。  
> [注2]：Delta Vega，就是ST11里Jim被Spock流放然后遇见老Spock的星球。


	14. 第十四章：当你崩溃的时候，你需要谁，你爱着谁[注1]

冥想不起作用。无论何时只要Spock试图冥想，Jim的想法和情绪就会涌向他。当他试着睡觉的时候，又会被Jim的梦惊扰。

Spock没有体验过这种链接。小时候他像所有瓦肯人一样有过链接，他的对象T’Pring在瓦肯被Nero毁灭的时候去世，他们的链接在那时断开了。但是他们的链接从没像这一个一样。他以前从来不会接收到T’Pring的想法和情绪，而且就他所知，T’Pring也不会接收到他的想法和情绪。他们不曾那么亲密，不过Spock以为他们的链接在Spock的Pon Farr到来前都还没有完全完成。而Spock的Pon Farr一直未到来。

但是这一切跟他和舰长的t’hy’la链接都不符合。他还未经历过Pon Farr，而且他甚至不确定将来会不会有，毕竟他是个混血。他的意识还没有跟Jim的连接起来，但是即使现在Jim在舰桥，Spock也能感受到他给因为一位上将坚持他上交的报告厌烦。

_搞得像我现在事情还不够多一样。他压根不需要那份报告。报告什么的又愚蠢又没意义。上帝啊，我根本没时间搞这个。忍耐，Jim_ _，这也是工作的一部分。忍耐下去，别哼哼唧唧的了。_

Spock一拳落到书桌上。这太过了，太过了。如果这就是t’hy’la链接，他不想要。Jim的恼怒都变成了Spock的恼怒。他必须筑起护盾，但是所有他常用来阻拦烦人的人类情绪的护盾似乎都不起作用。

他的门铃响起。Spock握了握双拳，慢慢呼出一口气。“进来。”

Nyota走进Spock的寝室，“Spock？你还好吗？”

“是的。”他坚持道，“不，我不知道。”

她靠近他，“出了什么事？”

“我觉得我情感失控了。”

“发生了什么事？”

“舰长。”

她皱眉道，“他干了什么？”

“什么都没干。他什么都没干。”他突然爆发道。

“好吧。那你想解释一下吗？”

Spock不想解释，这是他与他伴侣之间的隐私。Nyota是他的朋友但是他不想跟她讨论这些。他如何向一个曾经跟他有过浪漫关系的人解释这些事情？再说她对于这种链接一无所知。

他深吸一口气然后极慢地吐出来。“我为自己向你发脾气的行为道歉，Nyota。”

她小心翼翼地看着他。“没关系。但是你不想解释一下？”

“现在不行。这是我需要靠自己一个人完成的事情。”

“好吧。我过来是想问问你想不想在轮班前吃个早餐。”

“我此刻并不特别需要摄取营养。我更愿意利用这个时间来冥想。”

“好吧，”她点点头说，“如果你改变主意想找个人谈谈，只管来找我。”

“谢谢，Nyota。”

******

 

在Spock踏入舰桥的一瞬间，他之前小心翼翼布置好的护盾——刚刚在冥想时布置好的那些护盾——都因为坐在几尺开外舰长椅上的Jim而开始支离破碎。

Spock设法挪到了科学台，但是他一到位就转身看着Jim。舰长正看着把PADD给他过目的文书员。他浏览着PADD，双唇微张，脸颊微红。Spock觉得他非常迷人。

Spock站起身走向舰长椅。Jim吃惊地瞟了他一眼，然后视线回到PADD上，签完字交还给文书员。

“有什么事吗，Spock先生？”

“此次外交任务你已做好准备了吗，舰长？”

“我看过摘要了，是的。我觉得没有任何问题。”

“请求你允许我同去。”

Jim眨了眨眼，抬起头说，“为什么？我本来准备让你留守舰桥。”

Spock犹豫了一下，他不能告诉Jim冥想之前他调出过这个星球的政要资料，然后发现Gyria的首领是一个以人类的标准来说非常美丽的女人。她的皮肤像所有Gyria人一样是淡紫色的，微卷的白色长发垂落背部。她属于Spock所知的Jim会觉得有吸引力的那种女性。

“Gyria人跟Crestla人之间的局势有可能变得危险。”

Jim摇了摇头，“局势并没有变得危险的倾向，对话非常和平。”

“那由我替你去。”

“不，Spock先生。我要你待在舰桥。我要带Uhura和Bones跟我一起去。”

Spock抑制不住听到Jim说要带医生而不是自己时泛起的嫉妒感。怨恨Jim跟McCoy的友情是不符合逻辑的。

“还有别的什么事吗？”Jim问道，一副公事公办的样子。他之前接收到的来自Jim的思维和情绪现在完全平息了。也许Spock布置的护盾终究还是起作用了。Spock因此镇静下来。

“没有了，舰长。”Spock回到他的位置，抑制住想要回头看Jim的冲动。

******

 

“医生。”

McCoy从自己办公室的终端前抬起头，一脸惊讶。“你病了吗，Spock？”

“我没有任何身体上的不适。请允许我？”Spock指了指McCoy桌前的椅子。

“坐吧。”

Spock坐下，努力收拢自己的情绪。处理这件事最好的办法，就是摈除情绪。跟其他所有事一样，逻辑是处理这件事最好的方法。

“有什么事吗，Spock？”

他点点头。“是关于到Gyria的地面任务。”

“有什么问题吗？谈判进行得很顺利，他们快要达成和解了。”

“我的疑虑是出于私人性质的。”

“我没听懂。”

“Gyria人的首领。”

医生笑了笑，“Lorena，美人一个。而且性格也很好。她怎么了？”

Spock低头盯着自己的双手。他突然觉得这个对话不是个好主意，非常非常不好。他刚才路过医疗室，然后还没有依靠逻辑细想就不自觉的走了进来。现在等他有时间考虑自己行为的荒谬性，他明白找McCoy询问舰长的行为是个错误的举动。

“没什么，”Spock说，“没什么事。”

“你确定？”

他咽下哏在喉咙的奇怪感。“我只是在想舰长跟她相处得如何。”

“非常好。她非常讨人喜欢。”McCoy眯着眼，“你干嘛问这个？”

“没什么。”

“我不知道你想暗示什么，Spock，Jim在下面表现得非常敬业。他不会因为你那绿血脑子里的任何肮脏的念头而搞砸任务。”

“没有必要使用如此恐外症的说法，医生。”[注2]

“谁鸟你？从我办公室滚出去。”

“医生——”

“你可真有胆呀。怎么，你在收集证据准备举报Jim？”

“我永远不会——”

“哼，别说鬼话了，Spock，你曾经举报过Jim，在他救了你的命之后。而且据我所知，你拒绝了Jim，那么不管他私底下干了什么没干什么都不关你的事。”McCoy明显地不合逻辑地生着气，“你什么时候才能不再评判Jim？你应该因为拥有他而感到庆幸，没有人比他更好。现在……我说了，滚出我的办公室。”

Spock站起来，一言不发地离开了McCoy的办公室和医疗室。

其实他可以在Jim在星球上时降下护盾感知他是否跟Gyria人首领有亲密行为。但是Spock无法承受得起直接得知结果。

他本来想过去找Nyota，但是又觉得找McCoy会更好一些。错误的决定。

Spock回到士官居住甲板。他在舰长寝室外徘徊。他并不赞许自己现在这种像跟踪狂一样的行为。

他将手放到Jim寝室大门上，然后慢慢降下自己一直努力构建的护盾。

Jim正在淋浴。全裸着。身上打满泡沫。水淋浴。[注3] Spock闭上双眼。Jim的双手往下，握住了他的……

Jim在抚摸自己。撸动着，紧抓着，令他自己和Spock陷入迷乱。

Spock猛地合上护盾，意识到自己正在喘息。

如果被任何人看到他……

Spock从舰长的门口挺身站直回到自己寝室。他不会撸自己的，不会。

门一关上，Spock就拉开裤子拉链将手伸了进去，握住自己勃起的器官。他感到自己的脸因为羞愧而发热，但是他没有，也不能停下，直到他释放，手上沾着自己的精液，唇间呼唤着Jim的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]此章标题Who Do You Need, Who Do You Love, When You Come Undone是歌曲Come Undone的一句歌词。  
> [注2]恐外症：这里的“外”指外星人。Spock是指医生说他“绿血脑子”是带有种族歧视的蔑称。  
> [注3]水淋浴：这里是强调不是声波浴。


	15. 第十五章：我的身体我的手，无人懂

“不要！不要，别！Spock，不！”

“我现在没办法告诉你预后，Jim。”[注]

“什么叫他妈的没法告诉我？你可是个医生！”

“事实就是他有可能死，Jim。你得振作起来，还有其他船员受伤！”

“加油，Spock。加油。没有你我撑不下去。求你，求你了。”

“你这个混蛋！你到底在想什么？”

“Jim，他会没事的。Jim？你听到我说什么没有？”

吸气，吐气，吸气，吐气。

 

Spock是被头上方的仪器声吵醒的。他的眼皮沉得抬不起来。他能听到低语声，是McCoy和Chapel护士。

“医生，我觉得他快要醒了。”

Spock从未像此刻这样感到心力交瘁，虚弱不堪。他试图回想发生了什么事。很明显他现在在医疗室，但是他不知道他为什么在这里。他依靠纯粹的意志睁开双眼。

McCoy医生正俯身拿灯照他的脸。

“你决定要弄瞎我吗，医生？”

光线消失了，但是McCoy的脸没有。“你可还是老样子。”

“我的伤势重得使你认为我会有所改变吗？”

“没有。你感觉如何，Spock？”

“我的胃不舒服，胸部疼痛，我还感到眩晕，虚弱。”

医生点点头，“预料之中。你正在好转。”

“舰长呢？”

McCoy的目光变得尖锐，他瞪了Spock好半天。Spock几乎以为他不会回答自己的问题了。直到他说，“在舰桥。”

“那么他没有受伤？”

“是的。据我所知也是托你的福。休息会吧，Spock。我会通知Jim你醒了。”

“我失去意识多长时间了？”Spock向准备离开的医生问道。

“六天。”

突然间Spock没法继续睁着眼睛了，他合上双眼。

再次醒过来的时候，他在睁眼前就感觉到身边有人。他睁开眼，有点失望地看到在他床边的是Nyota。这失望如此毫无逻辑，也不公平。

“嘿。”她微笑地跟他打招呼。“你看起来好多了。想坐起来吗？”

“请帮我。”

Nyota弯腰将医疗床升起，使Spock上身坐起来。“这样，好些了吗？”

“是的，Nyota。谢谢。”

“你渴吗？Leonard说如果你想的话可以喝几口茶。”

“非常同意。”

她转身从他床边的椅子上拿起一个半满的杯子，然后递给他。

“你的气色比我上次看到你的时候好多了。”

“我伤得很重吗？”

“哦，没错。很糟糕。所有人都吓坏了。他们甚至不确定你能不能撑过来。”Nyota在床边坐下。“舰长说你跑到他身前帮他挡了枪子。”

“是的。”这个Spock倒记得。

“你不该这么做的，Spock。Kirk的命并不比你的命更重要。”

“我不同意。”

“Spock——”

“舰长的生存优先于大副。他的安全是我的责任。”Spock停顿了一下，“任何情况下我都能牺牲我自己的生命去保护他。”

她盯着他，眼中带着审视。“多久了？”

“明示你的意思。”

Nyota叹了口气，“你知道么，我觉得当你跟我说你情感失控的时候我就该想到的。你爱上他了？”

“瓦肯人并不会像人类所说的那样感到爱。”

她略带哀伤地笑了下，“难道我不知道吗？你对我从来没有过我期望的那种感情。有很长一段时间我都在跟自己说我们拥有的一切已经足够了。”

“但并不是。”

“没错。你给了我你能给予的一切，Spock。对此我不怪你。我知道你们瓦肯人也会有喜欢这种感情。像所有陷入爱河的人一样，我猜我当时觉得自己能改变你。”

Spock慢慢地点了点头。

“过了一段时间我才意识到，我们做朋友就很好了，只是朋友。”

“我很珍惜我们的友情，Nyota。”

“那么你否认你爱上了舰长吗？”

“他是我的朋友。”Spock答道。

“你对他没有任何浪漫的想法？”

Spock慢慢地吐出一口气。“并不是——谈论这些……很困难。”

“我知道你不喜欢讨论感觉。”Nyota叹气。

“正确的。不仅如此，我对舰长的告白反应得很糟糕，虽然我当时已察觉到自己对他的友情比任何人都要深。他因此疏远我。”

“你伤害了他。”Nyota猜道。

“我并无意伤害他。但是我当时也许应该能更敏感一些。“

“他怎么说？”

Spock不知道自己是否愿意告诉Nyota，或者任何人。每当他回想起跟Jim一起的那天晚上，他都感到无比羞愧。他摇摇头。

“嘿，Spock——”Jim突然冒出来，在看到Nyota的时候吞下了说了一半的话。她立刻站起身来面对舰长。他脸上刚冒出的笑容消失无踪。“对不起，我没想打扰你们。Bones说你醒过来了。”

“你没有打扰我们。”Nyota强调着，朝Spock的方向瞟了一眼。“我正准备离开。我晚点再过来。”她朝他笑了笑，然后和他擦肩而过。

Jim站在Spock的床脚，脸上带着无法读取的表情。但是他的情绪？他的想法？正朝着Spock嘶吼。

_别离开我求你别好高兴你没事好高兴别离开我别_

“你感觉如何？”Jim问道。

“比我第一次醒来的时候好多了。”

“太好了。Bones说你接下来还要在这多待几天。”

Spock不喜欢卧床休息。“他有表明具体的时间吗？”

Jim摇摇头笑道，“不好意思，他就是喜欢这么含糊。我该回舰桥了。不过有件事我必须跟你谈谈。”

“很明显我现在只有听的份。”

“好吧，没错。”他仍然站在Spock的床脚，一步也没靠近。

他没有继续下去，Spock问道，“你想说什么？”

“不要再这么干。”

“舰长？”

“你知道我说的什么，永远不要再做这种事。永远不要站到我的身前帮我挡枪子或者飞镖或者动物袭击或者任何我们面对的东西。”

“Jim，我——”

“不准。我不是在跟你开玩笑，Spock先生。如果有必要我可以将你剔除出任何有我参与的登陆行动。”

“你不能——”

“哦我就是能。如果有必要我就会这么做。”

“我有责任保护这艘舰船的舰长。”

“不是通过牺牲你自己来保护。”

“牺牲并非我的意图。我的伤势只是不幸的结果。”

“你差点死了。那……那是无法接受的。”Jim转身。“我希望我说得够清楚了，中校。”

Jim没有停下等任何回答，直接离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]预后：医学专有名词，指对病人能否康复的预测。


	16. 第十六章：讲道理

直到Spock被放回到自己的寝室度过恢复期，Jim都刻意避免出现在医疗室。一听到消息Jim就直接跑去找Bones。他在办公室里找到了他的朋友。

“嘿，Jim。我就知道你要过来。”Bones指了指桌前的椅子，和一杯倒了冰块和琥珀色液体的杯子。

“哦？你怎么知道？”

“那个地精刚刚还一直在医疗室，而你一直在躲着他。你还没放下他。”

Jim一屁股坐下来，抓起那杯威士忌。“那么明显啊？”

“在我看来就是这么明显。”

他闭上双眼，抿了一口酒，感受液体一路燃烧下他的喉咙。“我在努力越过这个坎，忘记他。”

“是么？”Bones轻声说。

Jim睁开双眼，仰头靠在椅背上。“我必须这么做。得不到回应的爱比你想象的还要糟糕。爱上他？更加难受。就像有人把烧着的熨斗摁在我胸口。我就不该告诉他的，Bones。当我一直没说出口的时候，总感觉有那么一丝希望……但是现在？只剩下痛苦和羞愧。”

“你没有什么值得羞愧的地方，Jim。”

“没有？”

“爱上一个人一点都不值得羞愧。Spock永远不会明白，因为他永远不知道人可以为爱痴狂到什么地步。欣喜若狂，悲痛欲绝，打破常规，破釜沉舟，得失成败……所有这些他永远不可能知道，仅仅因为他的字典里不存在‘爱’这个字。”[注]

Jim摇了摇头，“我不知道这对Spock公不公平，Bones。仅仅因为他不爱我并不代表他没有感情或者不懂得爱。他曾跟Uhura在一起。还有他当然爱着他的母亲。”

“对母亲的爱跟坠入爱河是两码事。而且他已经跟Uhura分手了，也许就是因为她受不了跟一个机器人在一起。”

“Bones。”

“这就是问题，Jim。你老是护着他。他基本上都已经称你为毫无价值的荡妇了，而你还在护着他。你说你想忘记他，但是很明显你压根做不到。”

Jim坐直又吞下一口威士忌。“我不能简单地打开开关然后关上。我需要时间。”

“我知道。也许你现在躲着他也好，只跟他在舰务上有交接，杜绝其他交往。”

“但是我们本来是好朋友。”

“据另一位Spock所说？”

Jim摇摇头。“不。Spock，跟我。我们是朋友。我们曾经是好朋友。”

Bones做了个鬼脸，“好吧，也许原本不应该是的，在这个时间线。管他的。也许问题所在，Jim，就是你总是太把他放在心上了。因为以前发生的事情。你确定一切都是真的吗？还是从某个别的地方而来？”

Jim皱眉道，“我不知道，你说得我头都疼了。”他吞下剩下的威士忌。“你真的不喜欢Spock，是不是？”

“我没有不喜欢他。他是舰队里最棒的大副。我不喜欢的是他伤害你，他那么对待你。以前不喜欢，以后也永远不会喜欢。”

Jim站起来，捏了捏Bones 的肩膀，“谢啦，Bones。虽然我不是永远都同意你的观点，但是我知道你是我的朋友，永远都是。”

Bones点点头，“永远都是。Jim？”

“嗯？”

“吃点东西，好不好？”

他感到胃里一阵扭曲。“我不饿。”

“你上一次吃东西是什么时候？”

“我不知道。”

“去吃饭。就算只吃个苹果也可以，至少吃点什么。”

“好吧，Bones。”

Jim离开医疗室回到自己寝室。路过Spock门口的时候他瞟了一眼大门然后稍微想了想要不要去看看他，但是他没有停下来。他在输入自己房间的密码的时候停了下来。

他叹了口气，转身走到Spock门前。他一只手放在门上，准备……准备干嘛呢？Jim自己也不知道。如果他真的准备忘记Spock，那么像个相思鸟一样徘徊在对方门口也完全不起作用。

门突然打开了，Jim赶紧放下手。看到Spock正站在门的另一边，他吓了一跳。

“抱歉，舰长。我无意惊吓你。”

“你没惊吓到我。”Jim立刻否认道。

“你是准备来看我？”

“不是。是的。不是。是的。”Jim为自己的蠢样摇摇头。“你觉得怎么样了？”

“你想进来吗？”Spock轻声问道。

“我——“

“请进来，舰长。”

Jim舔了舔自己有点干的嘴唇。“好吧。”

Spock挪开让Jim进入房间。在这里他总感觉有点尴尬。好吧，自从他愚蠢地进行了爱的告白以来。

“喝点什么？”

“我不会待很久的。”

“咖啡？”Spock一边问一边走向复制机。

“茶吧。我一会就要睡了。”

过了一会，Spock递给他一杯茶和一根香蕉。

“这是什么？“

“给你吃的。”

Jim想拒绝，但是又想起了Bones的脸。于是他耸耸肩，剥开香蕉。“你觉得怎么样了？”他又问了一遍。

“好多了。我确信我可以复职了。”

Jim笑了，“Bones怎么说？”

“我得再等等。”

“而你讨厌等待。”

“瓦肯人不讨厌。”

“当然不。尽管如此你还是更愿意当职，对吧？”

“确实如此。”

Jim喝了几口茶。“好吧，话说，我得走了。你好好休息吧。”

“你还没有吃香蕉。”

Jim咬了一口。“满意了？”

Spock摇摇头。

Jim跟他目光相对，锁定。有什么他无法确认的东西在那。他清了清喉咙，“Spock？”

Spock的目光向下移到Jim的嘴唇。Jim感到自己的胃因此而震颤。他肯定是太累了所以才会才会开始幻想Spock眼睛里有不应该存在的东西。

他退后一步，Spock向前跨出两步。他又往后退了几步，Spock也往前跨了几步，直到Jim突然间发现自己已经背靠在墙上。

“你在干嘛？”Jim喃喃道。

Spock俯身直到他们的鼻子几乎挨在一起。“我不知道。”他的大拇指微微扫过Jim的下唇，带给Jim一阵颤栗顺着脊椎而下。

Jim呼吸急促。他重重地咽了一口，在Spock深色眼眸的注视下无法移开目光。

他感觉到Spock的食指和中指触摸着自己的食指和中指。Jim向下瞟了一眼然后目光回到Spock脸上，他受到了惊吓。

“你在玩什么把戏？”Jim质问。

Spock没有回答。他快速地眨了眨眼，挪开了手指。

Jim从被困的墙边溜出来走向大门。头也没有回地说道，“等你想清楚了再告诉我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]：这一段话是还原TOS剧集第三集的一段话（原话是Bones对Spock说的）。汤不热上曾有人做过一套[划掉]捅刀[/划掉]动图：http://iristigerlily.tumblr.com/post/36201111075/ysee-i-feel-sorrier-for-you-than-i-do-for-him


	17. 第十七章：仁者见仁智者见智

“我觉得Spock刚刚亲了我。”

正在自己寝室的沙发上看书的Bones抬起头。他刚为Jim打开门，Jim就跑进来爆出这么一句。

“你觉得？你的嘴唇怎么想？”

Jim摇摇头，坐到Bones面前的咖啡桌上。“不。不是一般的亲吻，是瓦肯吻。”

“瓦肯吻？我还以为他们都是机器人呢。”

“吐槽得好。好吧，就是用手指头。我以前在哪读到过……我也目睹过一次Spock跟Uhura亲。”操，回想起来都觉得好疼。

Bones将书放到一边，Jim的目光瞟到了标题，像是医学学术期刊之类的。“要不要来点喝的？咖啡？琴酒？罗慕兰酒？”

Jim眯了眯眼，“你有罗慕兰酒？”

Bones耸耸肩，“我有路子。到底要不要？”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇然后点了点头。Bones一站起来Jim就滚到了沙发上，“我也不知道，也许是我自己想象出来的。”

Bones从小型冰箱里拿出两个酒瓶，当然就是罗慕兰酒。他递给Jim一瓶，然后拿着另一瓶在Jim身边坐下。

“作为你的舰长我不赞许这个。不过作为你的朋友，谢谢。”

Bones仰起头喝了一口酒，“好吧，我觉得不是你想象出来那个吻。不过告诉我他到底做了什么。”

“他用他的中指和食指碰了我中指和食指。”

“那就是瓦肯吻？”

“嗯，我觉得是的。但是我不明白。”

“不明白什么？”

“他为什么吻我，Bones。你记得的，我完全配不上他这个高贵的瓦肯人。”

Bones做了个鬼脸，“我记得。我到现在都还没消气呢。不过这到底怎么发生的？你们独处了？”

“知道你放他走了之后，我去他的寝室查看他的状况。我也不知道，我们正在说着话，然后他突然靠近。然后……就是碰手指什么的。我觉得不仅是我，他自己也吓一跳。”

“我他妈的早就放弃去试图搞清楚那个纠结的地精了，Jim。”

“是不是你放他放得太早了？”

“什么意思？”

“也许他出现了幻觉什么的。发烧。也许那一瞬间他以为我是Uhura。”

“因为你们两个长得好像哦。”

Jim耸耸肩，“好吧这确实听起来很蠢。”

“你有没有问他到底为什么吻你？”

“算是问了，我问他在玩什么把戏，他没有回答我。”

Bones又喝了一口酒。“要听我的建议吗？把他调走吧。”

Jim全身被震惊笼盖。他转了转手上一口都还没喝过的酒瓶。“你真的这么想？”

“我不知道。我讨厌他对你做的一切。你又不可能完全避开他因为他是你的大副。如果你不想把他调走，那么也许可以把交流限于船务上。”

“所以你的意思就是说无视这一切，假装什么都没发生过？”

Bones摇了摇头，“在我自己的婚姻里我可是这方面的专家。也许就是这一点坏了事。”

Jim瞪着酒瓶，“我本来在尽全力不去爱他，结果他搞了这么一出。我有点想一拳揍到他的瓦肯蠢脸上。”

“排队等我揍了再说。”Bones把Jim手里还没打开的酒瓶拿走。“如果你不喝就还给我。”

Jim微笑，“我觉得我现在没有心情喝酒，Bones。”

“那你有心情干啥呢？”

“我也想知道。”他站起来，拍了拍Bones的肩膀。“谢谢你听我说这些。你现在可以回去看你无聊的书了。”

“我觉得自己也没帮上什么忙。”

“有时候聊一聊就是帮忙了，应该是吧。”Jim苦笑。

Bones站起来跟着他走到门口，“你吃了东西没？”

“吃了个香蕉。”

“那可算不上食物。”Bones瞪着他，仿佛能看穿他。“你的进食问题——”

“Bones，我现在不想谈那个问题。”

“如果你不想跟我谈，那么至少找个人谈谈。你有问题，Jim。你一会暴饮暴食，一会又完全不吃东西。这可不是小问题，对健康非常有害。”

Jim的拳头随着他的胃缩紧，“没有问题的，我能处理好。”

“Jim——”

“好吧，我会去吃块鸡胸肉，行了吧？别再唠叨了。”

“我对你唠叨还不是因为我关心你，你个傻瓜。”

“我知道，我知道。我只是——我现在手上的麻烦已经够多了。晚安。“Jim赶在Bones再开口之前离开了他的寝室。

他看到Allison Myers上尉走在他前方，一瞬间他差点出声喊她。以前，在学院时期他曾经跟Allison睡过几次。虽然是好多年前的事情了，但是当她被分配到Jim的船上时，她很清楚地告诉他自己愿意跟他再有点什么。

看着她摇摆的臀部和几乎盖不住屁股的裙子，Jim张开嘴准备叫住她。就一晚，就这一个晚上他可以假装自己没有被这一切压垮。反正也不会带来什么坏处，不是吗？

但是他眼睁睁的看着她沿着走廊远去。他闭上嘴，转身朝自己的寝室走去。

诚然，Spock眼中的他会叫住Allison然后操她直到自己的大脑一片空白。但是他不是那个人，不管Spock怎么想。

他走进自己的寝室。

“舰长。“

Jim眨了眨眼。Spock站在他寝室的正中央，双手置于身后。

“Spock？你他妈的怎么在这里？”

不等Spock回答，Jim就朝他扑了上去。那一瞬间Jim不知道自己是要一拳揍到Spock脸上还是把他吞下去。[注]

他的手指穿过Spock丝绸般的黑发，他的嘴巴撞上瓦肯人微凉的嘴唇。显然他还是决定把他吞了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]原文用的是devour，这个词有“狼吞虎咽”也有“极度渴望”的意思。这里算是个双关吧。


	18. 第十八章：我只是血肉之躯[注]

说Spock被Jim的吻惊吓到绝对是轻描淡写。覆盖在他嘴上的唇瓣干燥开裂，而这个吻也绝对谈不上温柔。有一瞬间Spock没有——也没办法——做出任何反应。他完全没有期待从这个消磨他思维和梦的谜一般的男人身上得到这个。

他生硬地站在那里，双臂垂在身侧，试图从震惊中镇定下来。正当他开始放松下来，朝Jim的腰部抬起双臂时，Jim把他推开了。

湛蓝的双眼直直盯着他，穿透他，火焰在他们之间熊熊燃烧。

“Jim——”

Jim一拳打到Spock的下巴，使他失去平衡。这也是他完全 _没有_ 意料到的。Spock蹒跚倒退。

“混蛋。”Jim咆哮着。

他再次冲向Spock，把他顶到寝室的墙上。他的嘴唇再次压上Spock的嘴，火热而渴求。Spock的手抬起绕到Jim的脖子后面，张开嘴迎上这个吻。

Jim的手指紧紧拽着Spock的制服上衣，将他拉得更近。Spock从来没有经历过这样的吻，包含如此多的热情和绝望。他的脑袋开始眩晕。

Jim喘着气退开，他朝Spock摇着头，然后令Spock震惊地一拳又一次打到他的下巴。

Spock眨了眨眼，一边擦着自己疼痛的下巴一边移出Jim的活动范围。

“你他妈的到底要什么？”Jim低语，声音沙哑低沉，“你为什么会在这里？”

正当Spock张嘴准备回答时，Jim又跳了上来，一边吻着他一边把他压倒在床上。他的手指穿过Spock的头发，一边轻拽Spock的头发一边咬他的嘴唇。Jim压在他身上，Spock能感觉到Jim的勃起挨着自己的腿。他自己的阴茎也跟着被唤起，无法克制配偶的召唤。

这一次当Jim退开时，Spock抓住了他的两个手腕，防止他再次攻击自己。

“我的下巴很有可能已经出现瘀伤了。”Spock轻声说。

Jim的蓝色双眼变得冰冷。“你能不能放开我。”

“除非你不再打我。”

Jim猛拉自己的手腕，但是Spock一动不动。“你弄疼我了。”

“如果你不挣扎的话就不会疼。”

“施虐者都这么说。”

Spock立刻放开了Jim。Jim从床上爬下来，双臂折在胸前。Spock坐起身来。

“Jim，我绝不会伤害你。”

“他们都这么说，在还没伤害我的时候。”Jim视线涣散，看着房间里除了Spock以外的任何地方。

“我不是你的继父。”

Jim的视线回到Spock身上。他的呼吸变得急促。

“也不是Kodos总督。”

“永远都是那个应该关心你的人伤你最深。”

“是的。”Spock赞成道，“诚然如此。”

“你甚至都不应该知道那些事。我从没有告诉过你，自愿地告诉过你。你从我的脑袋里偷走了那些信息。”

“那并非我本意。我们的思维……彼此紧密相连。”

Jim哼了一声，“我的大脑迷恋你的大脑？”

“虽然过于简化但是确实类似。”

“很可惜你脑袋以外的部分不赞成。”

“事实并非如此。”

Jim闭上双眼，疲倦地叹了口气，“嗯，事实就是如此。现在你可以走了，我不会再攻击你了。”

“我非常渴望跟你在一起。”

Jim睁开蓝色的眼睛笑了出来，只是这笑容背后毫无欢乐。“你称我为肮脏的婊子。”

Spock震惊地眨了眨眼，“我没有这样称呼你。我永远都不会将那个词用在你身上。”

“都一样。你说我对你而言毫无价值，你说你永远都不想要我，你说鉴于我所谓的乱交我是你最无法想象的理想配偶人选。”

“我的措辞极为不当。”

“要我说，你真是个诚实得残忍的人。但是至少你是诚实的。”Jim摇摇头。“你对我一无所知。当然除了你不经我允许从我脑子里获取的那些以外。我并没有像你以为的那样到处跟人睡觉。我有性行为，没错。我甚至有过很多性行为。那又如何？那么做的时候我没有跟任何人有恋爱关系。我不过是个人类，是做我自己。这并不意味着我不能跟你或者其他任何人在一起。我的存在并不是由我的性取向，或者所谓的乱交来界定的。”

“我对于那段对话的发生非常后悔。”

“哦，相信我，我也是。我就不应该对你坦白的。你知道那对我而言有多困难吗？”Jim冲到门口然后打开门，“出去。”

“Jim——”

“此事到此为止，Spock。”

“我认为我们需要谈一谈。我们之间有些——”

Jim又笑了。对这种毫无笑意的笑声Spock开始感到既恐惧又厌恶。“我们之间什么都没有，中校。”

“我十分敬重你。”

“你敬重——哦，妈的。你在逗我么。”

“我没有。”Spock走到门口关上大门。“你对我而言一直极为重要。我没有及时意识到这一点，致使我说了一些让我后悔莫及的话。”

Jim转过身。

“不要赶我走。我知道，你依然在乎我。”

“哦，说来听听？”

“你的吻。”

“那就是跟性有关而已。记不记得？我的一切不都是跟性有关么。”

Spock走上前，双手搭上Jim的胳膊，将他转过身来面对自己。那双会说话的眼睛里充满了痛苦和愤怒。“是我先吻你的。”

Jim盯着他的眼睛探寻着，“手指头那些动作。”

“确实如此。我……不是很擅长处理情绪。”

“开什么玩笑？”

“我终此一生都在挣扎着控制压抑自己的情绪，为了成为真正的瓦肯人。在我加入星际舰队前，我曾一度考虑过清除自己的情绪。我不想要情绪，我只想要逻辑和分析。然而和你在一起，我完全失去了控制。我因此……甚为不安。”

“我也并不是很惊喜万分。”Jim轻声说。

Spock一只手伸向Jim的下巴，他的拇指滑过Jim的下唇。“我为自己残忍的言辞伤害你而后悔万分。如果我为此付出的代价会是在余生失去你，那悔恨将会成十倍。”他倾身使自己的额头抵住Jim的额头。“你说得对，我必须离开。”

“Spock——”

“如果我不走，我们很有可能会发生亲密行为，因为我是如此渴望你，我知道你也如此渴望我。但是我们还没有准备好，鉴于我们之间仍然存在的问题。我们的思维……不要轻视我所说的我们思维相互的吸引力，Jim。我们之间的亲密行为很有可能会使我们还未准备好接受的链接成型。“

“链接？”Jim眨眨眼，因为震惊而张开嘴，“我们之间？”

Spock犹豫了一会然后点了点头。“这就是我能够轻易地进入你思维的原因。相匹配的思维之间会产生罕见的链接。我确信我们已经形成了一个初步的链接。”

“怎么形成的？我们没有思维融合过，至少在那天之前没有过。”

“我不确定——”

“等等。我——另一个时间线的Spock。在Delta Vega他曾经跟我思维融合过。”

Spock惊异地感觉到一闪而过的嫉妒。“为了什么？”

“为了让我明白他经历过什么。”Jim摇摇头，“那次真不好受。”

“他使你受伤了？”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇，“也不是，但是我觉得也算不上舒服。”

“也许那就是原因。或者——或者是你在Delta Vega流放回到Enterprise之后。”

“什么时候？”

“在我情感失控期间，我曾短暂地触碰过你的思维。”

“当你掐住我的时候？”

Spock点点头。“当时只是短暂地一瞬间，但是有一种，一种恍然大悟的感觉。当时我并未过度解读那种情况。”

“Spock。”Jim轻声说，“你到底想说什么？你想说基本上我们已经链接了？像瓦肯婚姻或者什么类似的东西？”

“并不完全如此，但是链接已经存在，在那里等待着完全成型。”Spock答道，“这也是为什么我认为如果我们发生亲密行为，这个链接就会形成。”

“这简直就是胡搞。”

Spock试图不因此而畏缩，但是没有成功。

“这就是为什么你现在对我表现得这么不一样吗？因为你意识到自己跟我绑定了？也许我远远算不上你合意的配偶，但是你已经跟我绑定了？”Jim从他的臂弯中退开。“我到底应该怎么做？”

“Jim——”

“我甚至都不是瓦肯人。为什么我的思维会和你的链接上？”

“我不知道。”

“也许你弄错了。”

Spock摇摇头，“我没有弄错。”

“请……离开。”

“如果你真的希望我这么做的话。”

“我现在真的消化不了这个消息。我无法接受有人在我的脑袋里。不是像这样，天啊。”

Spock深吸一口气。“如果你想要在值班前再跟我继续讨论这件事的话，我会在寝室里。”

Jim点点头但是什么都没说。只是瞪着眼。他的姿势，整个身体语言，都非常具有防御性而又难以靠近。

Spock咽了一口，打开门离开Jim。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]：标题取自歌曲Human。


	19. 第十九章：精疲力尽

“Jim？”

Jim坐在吧台前，瞟了Bones一眼。为了让某个烦人的政要下船他们不得不在Rigel III停靠。可算谢天谢地了。自从处理过Shran登舰带来的一系列问题之后，Jim就非常烦恼又得载一个大使。不过现在已经完成任务了，没出任何差错。这就是为什么他现在到这儿来个一醉方休。

“Bones。”

Bones在他身边的凳子上坐下。“你在干嘛呢？”

Jim做手势又要了杯酒，“看起来像是干嘛呢？”

“看起来像是你在借酒消愁。”

“那就是咯。”

“你不会这么做的。虽然有些人这么看你，但是你早就不是那种人了。他妈的到底怎么回事？”

“如果你是来跟我一起喝的，就点杯酒。如果你是来教训我的，闪开。”

酒保过来给Jim送酒的时候Bones点了杯不掺水波旁威士忌。“你到底喝了多少了？”

“没数。”

“你该数数的。你闻起来像个酒窖。”

“我是不是已经跟你说了要教训人就给我闪吗？”Jim做了个鬼脸然后咽下一大口酒。液体如他所愿地一路烧下喉咙。

“是因为Spock，对吧？”

Jim耸耸肩。

“他干了什么？”

Jim又咽下一口。“跑去结婚了。”

Bones皱眉道，“他什么？跟谁？等等，我得先喝口酒。”

酒保给Bones送来了酒，然后Jim又点了一杯。

“他跟谁结婚了？Uhura？”

Jim翻了个白眼。“不是。虽然猜得不错。”

“Jim——”

“是我。”

“什么？”

“显然Spock以瓦肯的方式跟我结婚了什么的。鬼知道。”

“瓦肯方式结婚？你又不是瓦肯人。”

Jim哼了一下。“这我当然知道。我们的思维链接起来了什么的。我不知道以什么方式、什么原因或者什么时候。我只知道Spock是这么说的。”

“放屁。”

“Spock不会说谎，Bones。”

“狗娘养的。”Bones嘟囔道。

“嗯。现在，因为这个，他想跟我在一起了。哎哟喂。”

“他这么说的？”

“唔嗯。所以自从知道我们已经神交，他就把关于我是个荡妇的原则抛出窗外了。”他抓起酒保送来的酒一口灌下去。

“Jim——”

“Bones。”Jim摇摇头。“我还是有感觉的。”他看着空空的酒杯。“我还是有感觉的。”

“我知道。”Bones轻声说。“你准备怎么办？”

“提出离婚？”

“有可能吗？”

“好吧，也许不像是一般的离婚，我猜的话。打破链接吧，我也不知道具体怎么搞，但是我猜肯定有办法的。如果Spock不知道的话可以问Sarek。他可能还挺愿意帮忙打破Spock跟我的链接。”Jim叹了口气，“他可能想要Spock跟个瓦肯女人成家生子吧，四分之三瓦肯宝宝。”

“是完整的宝宝才对。”

Jim横了Bones一眼，“你知道我在说什么。”

“我甚至不确定 _你自己_ 知道自己在说什么，Jim。”

Spock突然出现在Bones身边，脸上一点也不愉快的样子。好吧，他脸上也从来没出现过愉快的表情，不过此时他显得特别特别不愉快。

“中校。”Jim说。

“舰长。”

Bones朝后瞟了他一眼，“Spock。”

“医生。”

“好啦，问候结束，你想干嘛？”

“你说话在吞音。”Spock指出，“医生，我将护送舰长回Enterprise。”

Bones挥挥手，“请随意。”

Jim拍开Spock伸向他的手。“我才不跟你走。”

“我们需要谈一谈。”

“不，我们不需要。还有我要离婚。”

Spock看起来很快失去了耐心。“如果有必要的话我会把你扛出去。我想你应该不愿陷入如此尴尬的局面。”

“Bones？”

“这次我跟地精站一边，Jim。你已经喝得烂醉了。我觉得你不能再喝了。而且现在也该到离岸动身的时候了。”

Jim从凳子上滑下来。如果没有Spock的双手扶着他的话，可能就滑到地上去了。他推开Spock。“我不想需要帮忙也能走路。”

他摇摇晃晃地踏出一步，Spock赶紧抓住他的一只胳膊。

“医生，回船再见。”

Jim什么都没说，任由Spock将他带回Enterprise然后回到他的寝室。一进到里面他就甩开了Spock。

“别碰我。”Jim双臂交叉在胸前。“你现在可以走了。”

“我听到你跟医生说的话了。”

“你偷听？”

“是的。”

Jim耸耸肩，“你可真不让人吃惊啊。”

“我很吃惊，而且我不同意。”

“真棒。”

“你很孩子气又不可理喻，而且你错了。”

房间开始眩晕起来。他眨了眨眼，“Spock？”

“什么？”

“我得坐下来。”

Spock长吁一口气，走到Jim身边，轻手扶他坐在床边。他在Jim身边坐下，“这样好些了吗？”

“不知道，我可能喝得太多了点。”

Spock抬起一边眉毛。

Jim盯着他好一会，两个人都没出声。“我讨厌你。”他轻声说。

“我知道。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我能从我们的链接感觉到。你很生气，也很悲伤。你的爱意和恨意混合在一起。还伴随着背叛和痛苦。”

Jim闭上双眼，“这他妈的太糟糕了，我什么都瞒不住你。就像我被剖开了一样。”

“你不需要向我隐瞒任何事。你是我的配偶，我的t’hy’la。”

“暂时的。”

“永远的。”

“天啊，我想吐。”Jim呻吟着向后躺下。

“你太放纵了。”

“你还真是婉转。”

“为什么？”

“因为爱你真是太操蛋了。”

Spock的手指摩挲着Jim的右脸颊。“我很抱歉让你失望。”

“哦，操。”

“Jim——”

“你别搞出一副受伤的样子，我才是被剖开的那一个。”

“我认为你低估了你的情绪，还有你的言辞的分量。”Spock轻声说。

Jim睁开眼看着Spock。但是这动作可不妙，因为他的胃开始翻滚。“我要吐了。”

“很有可能。你需要我帮你去浴室吗？”

“不，我……也许要吧。”

Spock站起来不顾Jim反对一把将他兜在怀里抱起来，就像他是个新娘一样。他把他抱进浴室放到马桶跟前，Jim立马吐了出来。

等他结束，或者说他觉得差不多在他把胃倒空了十分钟之后，Spock用湿巾给他擦了擦嘴，然后递给他一杯水簌口。

“谢啦。”Jim喃喃道。

Spock陪他走回到床边，拉开床罩。“你想要我先帮你宽衣吗？这样你会舒服一些。”

Jim点点头，“好吧。”

但是Spock在他身前跪下帮他脱下了靴子，然后帮他脱下上衣。

等Spock脱下他的长裤，让他全身上下就剩一件内裤的时候，Jim已经难受得没力气觉得尴尬了。

甚至在Spock给他盖上被子之前他就已经闭上了眼睛。

“灯光降至10%。”Spock轻声说。

当Jim迷迷糊糊睡着的时候，他觉得自己在脑海里感到轻柔的触碰。就像是爱抚一般。


	20. 第二十章：你的存在让我感觉离开你我活不下去[注1]

“此时，Nyota，我正在舰长的寝室照看他。”Spock低声对通讯器说道。

“他没事吧？”

“我想应该没事。他……喝醉了。”

对方停顿了一下，“这可不像他，至少不是现在的他。”

“我就是起因。”

“Spock——”

“这是无可争议的事实。我错待了我的t’hy’la。Spock完毕。”

他从舰长桌子后面站起来走向复制机准备弄杯茶。他在这里照看Jim好几个小时了。Jim惊眠过一次但是Spock迅速安抚了他。他花了一个小时冥想，但是一直待在Jim的寝室。他还向McCoy医生提交了一份报告。

Spock感觉到床上的动静，于是拿着茶杯过去查看Jim。蓝色的眼眸回望着他。

“Spock？”

“是的，Jim。你的头感觉如何？”

“眩晕，还有点疼。你在我房间干嘛？”

“我自从你入睡开始就一直在这。我想确保你的安好。”看到Jim挣扎着想坐起来，Spock立刻上前帮忙。“你想喝点什么吗？”

“水就好。我需要吃一片Bones的神效片。”[注2]

“我已经为你准备好了，等我把药跟水一起拿给你。”当他走到房间另一端的时候，Spock能感觉到Jim一直在看着他。他拿出药片，倒了一杯水，然后回到床边给Jim。

“谢啦。”Jim低下头。“你现在可以走了。”

“我更愿意留下来。”他的心跳开始加快。如果Jim要赶他走的话——

“好吧。”Jim疲倦地说，“随便你。”他吞下药丸，咽下一口水。他抬起头看着Spock。“我真的不需要哨兵。”

“那你也许需要个朋友？”

Jim长长地吁出一口气，Spock再一次担心自己会被赶走。“嗯，好吧。不过我需要穿衣服。”

“我会给你拿。”Spock立刻回答道，“你需要什么？”他走向Jim的衣柜打开门。

“别！等等！”Jim的声音充满了痛苦和惊慌。他冲到衣柜旁将Spock的手从衣柜门上扯开。

但是Spock已经看到了衣柜里面。一袋袋一盒盒的食物。薯片、曲奇、饼干。他无法辨认出所有的种类，堆积在柜子底部。

“给我走开。”Jim生气地把Spock推开。“你没有权利，没有权利——”Jim面无血色，Spock还发现他的眼中开始积蓄泪水。他转过身抱着自己。“你不会明白的。”

“Jim。”Spock轻声说。他感觉到Jim的绝望、痛苦、悲伤、失望，还有羞愧。仿佛被击倒在地，身心俱创。Jim的感觉如此强烈，Spock从来没有过这样的认知。无依无靠，彷徨无助。他伸出双手搭上Jim的肩膀，发现Jim没有躲闪的时候暗自欣喜。“也许从某种意义上来说我无法明白，但是我理解，而且我愿意做任何事情，只要能使你免受苦难。”

“你没法子的，”Jim喃喃地说，“没有人能办得到。”

“也许没有吧。但是无论你想跟我分享些什么，我都愿意听。而且我哪儿都不会去。只要你同意，我将永远在你身边。”Spock温柔地将他转过身来面对自己。“我不配得到你的原谅。像我这样，伤害自己的t’hy’la的行为是不可饶恕的。”

Jim的呼吸变得急促，“我只是想穿上衣服。”

“好的。你的衣服放在那里？我会帮你穿上。”

Jim摇了摇头，走向衣柜里的一个抽屉。他拿出一条休闲运动裤还有T恤。他迅速地穿上衣服，眼神回避着Spock。

“你能跟我坐下来吗？”Spock朝Jim伸出手问道。

Jim盯着Spock的手，过了一会他将自己的手搭了上去。Spock把他引到沙发上坐下来。他将Jim拉到自己的大腿上，紧紧依偎在一起。

“这样可以吗，t’hy’la？”

“我不知道。”

“我不会做任何会让你不舒服的事情。”

Jim闭上双眼。“我不想让你看到那些东西，我不想让任何人看到。天啊，你真的是在不断将我撕开。”

“抱歉，我一直在……一直在伤害你。”Spock察觉到自己的声音在颤抖。“我可以留在你身边吗？”

Jim的视线和他交汇。Spock欣喜地发现泪水已经消失了。“待多久呢？”

“永远。”Spock抬起Jim的下巴，轻轻地亲吻他。

“Spock，你不能像这样亲我仿佛这没什么大不了一样。”

“相信我，ashayam，亲吻你远远不能被称为没什么大不了。”[注3]

Jim叹了口气，再次闭上眼睛，缩进Spock怀里。“头还在疼。”

Spock抬起一只手，放到Jim头上轻柔地按摩。“我能留下来吗？”

“嗯，暂时的。”Jim轻声说，“你可以留下。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]：标题出自Rihanna的歌曲Stay。全曲歌词如下，跟这章的内容非常契合。  
> [注1]：神效丸，我猜是止疼药片。  
> [注3]：ashayam，瓦肯语beloved（亲爱的）。
> 
>  
> 
> Stay
> 
> All along it was a fever  
> A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
> I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
> He said, if you dare come a little closer  
> Round and around and around and around we go  
> Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know
> 
> Not really sure how to feel about it  
> Something in the way you move  
> Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
> It takes me all the way  
> I want you to stay
> 
> It's not much of a life you're living  
> It's not just something you take, it's given  
> Round and around and around and around we go  
> Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know
> 
> Not really sure how to feel about it  
> Something in the way you move  
> Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
> It takes me all the way  
> I want you to stay
> 
> Ohhh the reason I hold on  
> Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
> Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
> Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving
> 
> Not really sure how to feel about it  
> Something in the way you move  
> Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
> It takes me all the way  
> I want you to stay, stay  
> I want you to stay, ohhh


	21. 第二十一章：我一定行

Jim醒过来，平躺着，盯着寝室的天花板。不知道怎么的他又回到了床上，虽然他完全想不起来是怎么回来的。他听到书桌方向传来声音，于是用手肘支撑着抬起上半身。

“你怎么还在这里？”他问Spock，后者因此明显地畏缩了一下。

“你说过我可以留下来。”

“不是好几个小时又好几个小时地留着。”Jim摇摇头。

“抱歉，我以为——”

“Spock，”Jim疲倦地说，“听我说。你必须明白我和你不是一对。我们没有在交往。我知道你说我们的思维联系起来了，经由一个链接什么的，像一种瓦肯婚姻。但是事实就是，我们没有在一起。而且几乎可以确定我们也永远不会在一起。”

“我明白了。”Spock垂下视线盯着Jim的书桌。Jim可以清楚地看到他在试图控制自己，而且极尽全力。

Jim从床上爬起来，高兴地发现至少自己还穿着衣服。他走到Spock坐着的书桌旁，在瓦肯人身前俯下身，“Spock？”

Spock的目光抬起盯着Jim，面无表情。

“你知道我们并没有在一起，对吧？”

“我…我无法赞成。你是我的t’hy’la，而这就正意味着在一起。”

“但是你不明白吗？你不爱我，不是那种爱。”

“我爱你。”

Jim摇摇头，“不。你的真实感觉早在你发觉链接之前就明了了。如果你有得选的话，你永远也不会跟我链接。你说过的。任何…你现在感觉到的浪漫感情都只是因为你觉得自己应该有这样的感觉。”

“你不再爱我了。”Spock阴郁地说。

“我还爱你，Spock。正是因为我爱你所以我不能让你因为某些瓦肯诅咒就跟一个你甚至都不想要的人绑在一起。”

“这不是诅咒。”

“对我而言是的。”Jim轻声说。这说法也许过于残忍了，他看到Spock的肩膀挫败地沉了下去。但是无论如何，这都是事实。他不能让Spock因为这种瓦肯传统而跟他在一起。“我想打破链接。”

Spock猛地站起来，将Jim撞倒一屁股坐在地上。Jim惊讶地瞪着他。Spock在颤抖。

“Spock？”

“我……我的身体正处于失控中。”

“什么？为什么？”

“我被我的t’hy’la拒绝了。”

Jim站起来。“但是——”

“这就是…这就是你当时的感觉吗？”Spock细语道。他的脸因痛苦而扭曲。深色的双眼充满欲滴的泪水。“我曾经也对你做过这些？”

“Spock，不要哭。别。”Jim抓住Spock的双臂。

“这实在更糟糕，远远地。”

“什么更？”

“比我以为的。这种疼痛。”

Jim咽下喉咙的肿块。“别，Spock，停下。我不想伤害你，求你了。”

Spock发疯一般摇着头，往后退开。

“不。”Jim的双手绕到Spock的脖子背后。“没事了，我在这儿。别哭。”

Spock闭上双眼，身体朝Jim委顿下来，后者用双臂抱着他。“对不起。真的对不起。”

Jim的手向上捧住Spock的脸。他亲吻那沾满泪水的脸颊，然后Spock的嘴，一开始动作轻柔，随即变得猛烈。Spock哭出声，然后将Jim拉过去，热烈地回吻Jim。

“Jim，Jim，Jim。”

“Spock，求你，Spock。”Jim亲吻着Spock，一遍又一遍，双唇紧贴着，将自己的舌头伸进Spock湿润温暖的嘴巴。

他们一起倒在地上，滚作一团，撕扯着对方的衣服，直到他们都赤身裸体，将他裤子上衣还有Spock制服的碎片压在身下。

Spock翻身让Jim双脚打开跨坐在他身上。Jim抬起身体，直接朝Spock坚硬且因为自体润滑而发亮的老二坐下去。他一直往下，直到自己完全被Spock钉住。这一刻他的双眼充满泪水，他不确定这是因为刺痛，还是因为他发现自己和Spock结合在一起。

他骑着Spock，用力地，快速地，疯狂地。而Spock也同样急切地朝上挤进他的身体。他们的双手互相触摸着，连接着，紧握着，就像他们的身体一样。

这不仅仅是性，不仅仅是生命。

这是……一切。

当他释放出来的时候，他在自己的思维里感觉到了Spock，感觉到他们的相互碰撞的高潮合二为一，直到他们都因此而颤抖。

Jim觉得这高潮仿佛永不会停止。


	22. 第二十二章：痛苦是我唯一能感受到的真实 [注]

Spock在空荡荡的床上醒来，他连自己什么时候睡着的都想不起来。他之前一直跟Jim在一起，就他们两个人，然后…他独自一人醒来。

Spock坐起来，毫无疑问这是Jim的床。

“Jim？”

有什么东西不一样了，非常不一样。他的思维——

“你干了什么？”Jim质问的声音从浴室的方向传来。

“什么？”

“你他妈的到底干了什么？

“我——”

“你在我的脑袋里，无处不在。滚出去！”Jim愤怒地大叫。

“Jim。”Spock从床上爬起来，捡起衣服穿上。“那就是链接。”

“链接。”

“我认为经过我们的交媾链接已经完全成型了。”

“完全成型了？那他妈的是什么意思？”

Spock拉了拉自己的衣服，“那意味着我们已经完全链接起来了。”

他从Jim那边感觉到无边的愤怒和恐惧。一股思维冲刷过他的脑海，全部都是负面的情绪。

“那就是为什么我可以在自己的思维里感觉到你，听到你的想法？”

Spock点点头，“是的。”

“那么快停下。”Jim拽紧拳头气呼呼地说。

Spock吸了口气使自己镇定下来，“我不知道该怎么做。”

“什么？”

“我对于我们之间的链接知之甚少。这与瓦肯儿童之间通过仪式形成的传统链接完全不同。我们之间的是t’hy’la链接。这是完全不同的。”

“你不能使用精神护盾吗？”

“我尝试过，但是普通的方法不管用。”

Jim抓住自己头部一侧，“停下，停下。天啊。”

“Jim，Jim，求你。”

Jim跪倒在地，“我的天啊。好痛苦，好疼。Spock，Spock，求你，停下来。”

Spock在他配偶身边跪下，“我没有办法。这是我对你苦恼的自然反应。这些情绪太过头了。”

“从我脑子里滚出去。我的想法，我的感觉，那些都是属于我的。你不能——”

“Jim，我不是铁石心肠。你的想法和感觉在吞噬我。我不能控制，我自己也受到了影响。”

Jim的双眼充满欲滴的泪水。“我们怎么才能让这一切停下来？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？我们不能打破它吗？打破这个链接？你之前没有回答我，我们能不能打破链接？”

Spock又感受到一阵新的失控，强烈到几乎使他无法呼吸。他的思维在尖叫。

Jim哭喊道，“停下来！”

“我并不是故意的。你…我体内的瓦肯激烈反对你打破链接的愿望。这是一种特殊的、崇高的链接。我甚至无法确定这种链接是否有可能被打破。”

Jim闭上双眼，“这正是我不想要的结果。”

“请明示。”

Jim张开眼睛，摇头道，“和你绑在一起。”

Spock几乎无法控制住痛苦的颤抖。“你现在已恨我至此了吗？”

“是的！不！不是你说的那种恨。你不爱我。”

“你一直坚持说我不爱你，但是事实上我爱你。”Spock反驳道。

“那都是你那该死的链接告诉你的。”

“这是我们两个人的链接。”

“不是，”Jim坚持道，“我一点都不想要这个。我是人类，我们不搞思维连接。我不想要这个。”

“这并非你的真实想法。我拒绝相信你不爱我，不想要我。我们刚刚有过亲密行为。”

Jim眯了下眼睛。“那只不过是性而已。就像你说的，我就是喜欢性，喜欢跟任何人上床。我就是这么贱。”他的声音破碎而颤抖。

“不。”Spock低声说，“你永远都不是，我知道你在说谎。”

“这太他妈的不公平了。”

“也许确实是。”Spock承认道。“但是尽管如此仍然是真的。”

“我现在恨死你了。”Jim低声说。

“对此我非常清楚。”Spock轻声说，“它们像疾病一样吞噬着我。”

Jim低下头，“这太过了。好疼。”

“我会去研究如何筑起护盾。在那之前……”Spock任自己妥协于这样做的必要。他伸出手，以最温柔地力度将Jim掐晕。Jim倒在了他的怀里，Spock低声说，“对不起，ashaya。”

他呼叫了McCoy医生。

当McCoy赶过来时发现Jim毫无意识地躺在床上。“发生了什么？”他冲到Jim身边。

“我对他使用了瓦肯神经掐。”

McCoy瞪着他，“什么？”

Spock的双手在背后攥紧。“我需要你在医疗室将他保持镇定昏迷。”

“什么？为什么？”

Spock犹豫了下，“他现在承受了很大的压力，精神压力。我会想办法将我们俩的精神护盾升起来以使他免受此压力。”

“你到底在说些什么，你个死地精？”

“Jim是我的配偶。”

“你的什么？”

“我们已经链接了。”Spock耐着性子说。

“链接了？什么时候？”

“链接是今晚完全成型的。Jim并不希望如此。”

“你无视他的意愿强行与他链接？我确信这违反了至少一百条规章条例，更不用说——”

“McCoy医生，我没有时间供你发泄情绪。你到底能不能将舰长带到医疗室置于你的看护之下？”

McCoy医生紧绷绷地说，“要多久？”

“直到我将我们俩都稳定下来。我预测不会需要特别长的时间，但是我无法计算出精确地时间。”

“有时候我真的怀疑你那个机器人身体里面到底有没有心脏在跳动。”McCoy说。“好吧，我会照顾Jim。但是如果你以为我们之间就这么算了，Spock，你可就大错特错了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]：标题出自Nine Inch Nails的歌曲Hurt，全曲歌词如下：
> 
> Hurt
> 
> I hurt myself today  
> To see if I still feel  
> I focus on the pain  
> The only thing that's real  
> The needle tears a hole  
> The old familiar sting  
> Try to kill it all away  
> But I remember everything
> 
> What have I become?  
> My sweetest friend  
> Everyone I know  
> Goes away in the end  
> You could have it all  
> My empire of dirt  
> I will let you down  
> I will make you hurt
> 
> I wear this crown of shit  
> Upon my liar's chair  
> Full of broken thoughts  
> I cannot repair  
> Beneath the stains of time  
> The feelings disappear  
> You are someone else  
> I am still right here
> 
> What have I become?  
> My sweetest friend  
> Everyone I know  
> Goes away in the end
> 
> You could have it all  
> My empire of dirt  
> I will let you down  
> I will make you hurt  
> If I could start again  
> A million miles away  
> I would keep myself  
> I would find a way


	23. 第二十三章：因为我知道自己想念什么，我知道自己应该去尝试 [注1]

Jim很少能平静地醒过来，而这次是个例外。骤然醒过来时他的心跳如此用力，仿佛胸膛再薄一点就能爆炸。有那么一会他感到惊慌，很明显他平躺着的地方是医院。他花了好几秒才想起来他已不再是那个身上带着绳索、塞子还有其它器具的小男孩了，也不会有一个疯子试图去折磨和侵犯他。

Jim转过头，这里是医疗室。

“Jim？”这声音轻得仿佛他是只被吓坏的小鹿。

Jim皱着眉看Bones向他走过来，“Bones？”

Bones的手指抚过Jim的额头。他的手指凉凉的，Jim确信Bones只是想安抚他，但是此时却让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。他做了个苦脸，手指移开了。

“我他妈的怎么跑医疗室来了？还有让我坐起来，我讨厌平躺着。”

Bones照做，调整床的角度让Jim坐起身。“你的脖子怎么样了？”

“我的脖子？”

“Spock。”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇，一边点头一边回想起来。“神经掐？”

“没错。”

Jim的大脑感觉……还行。他感觉不到Spock。他只能…感觉到…一片空白。

“你感觉如何，Jim？”

“还行。有点…缺乏感。”他无法解释清楚，其实也算不上糟糕，但是就是感觉…不对。

“混蛋地精。”

Jim吓了一跳，往后缩了一下。“Bones——”

“听着，Jim，我们能起诉Spock。”

“起诉他什么？”

“他跟我说他强迫你跟他链接。我可不是个傻瓜。”Bones做了个鬼脸。“我知道那是一种瓦肯婚姻，比一般的人类婚姻更复杂。”

“Bones，不是那样的。”

“不是怎样？Jim，他亲口跟我说的。”

Jim掐了掐自己的鼻梁，开始感到头疼了。“他没有强迫我。不是你想的那种。这不是他有办法控制的事情。总之…总之很复杂。”

“就是说不关我的事。”Bones面无表情地说。

“不，不是那个意思。”Jim吐出一口气。

“Jim，不久前因为Spock冷酷无情地拒绝你，你差点垮掉。现在，我发现他不知怎么的跟你链接了——而且我知道这可不是件小事——然后呢？我现在应该理所当然地接受这一切？”

“不是，我不知道，Bones。他跟我说他爱我。”

“爱你？Spock？他根本不知道什么是爱，Jim。他的机器人身体不具备那个功能。”

Jim摇摇头，“从很多方面来说，瓦肯人比人类的感觉得更深。”

“瓦肯人？开什么玩笑。”

“他在哪？”

“在他房间里。他告诉我他已经成功地用精神护盾隔离了你的大脑之后就把自己锁起来，再也没出来过。我已经把你们俩都暂时解除职务了。”

“我身体上没有任何问题，对吧？”

“嗯，没有。”Bones非常不情愿地说。

“那么我现在可以离开医疗室了？”

“Jim——”

“我不能留在这里，Bones。我已经快要过呼吸了。[注2]

Bones盯着他，脸上一点笑容都没有。“Spock爱你，嗯？”

“嗯，我相信他的话。”

“是吗？”

“我觉得他认为他是爱我的。”

Bones皱起眉头，“你这样说感觉怪怪的。”

Jim叹了口气，“这都是因为他那个链接。那东西像是一种咒语，但是他察觉不出来。因为你知道的，瓦肯敬畏他们的链接。我们都清楚如果不是因为我们的大脑由于我们是t’hy’la而擅自决定链接起来的话，他永远都不会真的选择我作为他的配偶或者其他什么的。”

“Theela？”

“就是种古老的勇士链接什么的。我猜应该很稀少。据说那就是我们所共享的东西，所以我才说他并没有强迫我，至少不是故意的。只要我说服他相信这不是真的，不是他应得的，我们就回去想办法打破链接。”

“链接是可以打破的吗，Jim？”Bones怀疑地问道，“除了死亡之外。”

“我不知道，但是我想应该可以。我得跟Spock谈谈。”

“你确定你真的没事？”

“已经不疼了，但是有点…有点不对劲。”

“因为那东西本来就不该在你大脑里。”Bones答道。

Jim不确定是不是这样的，但是他已经懒得跟自己的朋友争论了。他滑下生物床站起来。他无法克制地拥抱Bones，虽然一般来说他并不真的觉得拥抱特别舒服。也许主要因为他成长过程中，他的妈妈总是会在他心烦的时候拥抱他，仿佛这样她做过的还有没有做的一切——那些忽视，还有把他跟Frank留在一起——就能好起来。鬼话连篇。

Jim拍了拍Bones的背。“谢啦，Bones。我知道你永远都会支持我。”

“当然。”Bones抱了抱Jim然后松手。

Jim离开医疗室朝涡轮电梯走去。他靠在墙上，仍然感觉大脑里空缺了一片，一种在他跟Spock做爱并且完成链接前从来没有体验过的空白感。

虽然成型的链接很难接受，但是Jim知道这种奇怪地空虚感也好不到哪去。电梯门在士官寝室甲板层打开，Jim顺着走廊朝自己的房间走去。

他瞟了眼Spock的房门，思量着自己是不是该直接去那儿。但是，不行，他很疲倦，他需要洗个澡然后也许再吃点东西，然后才能去面对Spock。

Jim走进自己的房间。

Spock坐在床边。

不知道为什么Jim甚至没有感到一丁点吃惊。

Spock站起来。

“Bones告诉你他放我回来了？”Jim轻声问道。

“是的。”

“我正准备去找你的。”

“是吗？”

“是的，我本来准备先洗个澡然后吃点东西。”

Spock盯着他，深色的双眼无比紧绷。“你的大脑……感觉好些了吗？”

Jim舔了舔嘴唇。不知道为什么他上前了一步。他都不记得自己什么时候移动了。“我也不知道。”

Spock抬起头。“我已使用了精神护盾。”

“只屏蔽了你还是我们俩都屏蔽了？”

“都屏蔽了。我觉得这样做对你更好。”

Jim咬了下嘴唇。他现在就站在Spock的面前，近得他可以感觉到Spock。或者说仿佛是可以。“你呢？”

“请明示。”

“你感觉如何？”

Spock没有移开目光，一直盯着Jim的双眼。使他看起来意外地脆弱。“我……可以忍受。”

“真的？”

“瓦肯人不会说谎。”

Jim点点头，“放屁。”

“Jim——”

他抬起一只手放到Spock的胸口上。“你还好吗？”

Spock眨了眨眼，终于移开了视线，这使他看起来仿佛……很迷茫。“我在尽力。”

“我不想伤害你。”

“我不知道怎么做对我们俩都好。我宁愿选择对你有益的那种方法。”

“我感觉…怪怪的。”

“你仍然感到失控吗？”Spock握住Jim的手。

“也不是。就是一片空白，像是空虚感。”

Spock点点头，“我也是。”

“我们该不该——”

“否定的。我不能拿你冒险。直到我弄清楚它对你的影响。”

“但是——”

“请不要这样要求我。”Spock轻声说。

Jim用力下咽。“好吧。”

“你饿了吗？”

“嗯，有点。”

“那我就不打扰你了。”Spock退后一步然后绕开Jim朝房门走去。

“我……Spock？”

“什么？”

“我很抱歉我那样……我之前几乎是朝你抓狂，我……我没能处理好自己的情绪。”

“没关系。晚安，Jim。”

Jim闭上双眼。“Spock？”

“什么？”

“你能……你可以留下来陪我吗？”Jim无法转身看着Spock。如果他再次拒绝他，Jim确信自己不可能撑得下去。

“你的意图使我迷惑。”Spock的声音无比轻柔。[注3]

他闭紧双眼。“你……你说得对。对不起，没事了。”

他听到Spock的脚步声停在自己身后。然后有两只手轻轻地触摸着他的双臂。“我会留下来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]：标题出自Hurts的歌曲“Help”，歌词如下。  
> [注2]：过呼吸，学名为过度呼吸症候群/过度换气症候群，是急性焦虑引起的生理、心理反应，发作的时候患者会感到心跳加速、心悸、出汗，因为感觉不到呼吸而加快呼吸，导致二氧化碳不断被排出而浓度过低，引起次发性的呼吸性碱中毒等症状。过呼吸就是呼吸过度，引起呼吸性碱中毒，造成手脚麻木，严重时四肢可以抽搐。（via 必应百科）  
> [注3]：这里Spock的原话是“你在对我释放迷惑的信号”，这里“信号”指的就是人际互动时的某些暗示，特别是调情或者求爱的时候。可以是欢迎也可以是拒绝。Spock的意思是说Jim之前一直在拒绝他，但是现在又要他留下来，前后意图矛盾，使他迷惑。我不知道这里怎么翻比较好，纠结了几天还是先这样好了。有基友想到更好的措辞欢迎跟我讨论~
> 
>  
> 
> Help 
> 
> Take my hand and lead the way   
> Out of the darkness and into the light of the day   
> And take me somewhere I’ll be safe   
> Carry my lifeless body away from the pain 
> 
> ‘Cause I know what I’ve been missing   
> And I know that I should try   
> But there’s hope in their submission   
> And there’s freedom in your eyes 
> 
> And we cry away 
> 
> I’m sick and tired of being afraid   
> If I cry anymore then my tears will wash me away   
> But when I hear you call my name   
> I whisper the world that I never thought I’d ever say 
> 
> And I hope to guide you, listen   
> And you keep me safe from harm   
> ‘Cause I found what I was missing   
> When I fell into your arms 
> 
> And we cry away 
> 
> I can feel the darkness coming   
> And I’m afraid of myself   
> Throw my pain and I got running   
> ‘Cause I just need some help


End file.
